Misadventures of a Self Insert-Harry Potter Edition
by MooNOrchiD
Summary: Leigh is one of Death's best assassins. Along with the departed Cedric Diggory, they travel along the dimensions. This is the story of Cedric's return to his realm and his actions that lead to a logical solution to Wizarding world's dark lord infestation. Kill the bastards, every last one of em...Eventual Time Travel to Adult Marauder Era. Not canon compliant. Slightly AU!
1. Chapter 1

**Misadventures of a Self Insert**

**-Harry Potter Edition-**

.

-oOo-

.

Summary:

Cedric and Leigh go back to his home dimension to make some changes to his broken society. Expect much chaos left behind in their path to saving hundreds and offing the earthworm-like Darklord.

This story doesn't take place immediately after the first story in this series.

**No, you do NOT have to read that story. Unless you want to know how the OC met Cedric...in fact those who haven't read it might be confused on how Cedric survived and how he's so friendly with the OC...**

**It isn't important though!**

**Very OOC; Character bashing...Parody**

_Disclaimer: Oh, yes. Obviously I own this series, that's why I'd waste my time writing fanfiction instead of spending my money on Cheesecake, roasted marshmallows and Kpop idols...If the sarcasm isn't obvious enough, I don't own anything you recognise._

_I also don't own any of the other stories, movies or animes mentioned in this story._

.

-oOo-

.

**Chapter 1**

.

'Just fucking great! Of course! OF COURSE I'D SCREW UP MY ARRIVAL TIME!' Leigh cussed as silently as she could. She wasn't known for her ability to arrive on the scene at the allotted time. Her past adventures were proof of that.

Not only did she miss the time she was selected time to jump into the dimension, but the traffic on the trans-dimensional highway had cost her the grand entrance she'd wanted to make.

'Should have hitched a ride with Cedric...' she grumbled angrily as she hiked the small hill, heading towards the graveyard light show. By the time she'd gotten to the top, she let another series of cringe worthy swear words escape her lips.

"Fuckcake!" She hissed when she spied two individuals locked in a battle of the wands, encased in a golden magical dome. Surrounding the magical dome were several individuals dressed in black robes and pretentious skeletal masks.

With a maniacal chuckle, she unsheathed the scythe that was strapped to her back and snuck closer, 'I'm so going to enjoy killing these fuckers again...'

"Stand aside! He's mine!" She heard Voldemort hiss to his followers.

By the time he'd completed the sentence, she'd already moved closer and was standing behind the Death eaters who were too busy cackling and jeering to notice her. Then again, her ranking as one of Death's best assassins did come with its perks. Like, crazy stealth and battle skills and its own branch of arcane magic.

Just as she saw a familiar spirit exit Voldemort's wand, she began slashing. She'd positioned herself directly behind a pale blond hair figure, Lucius Malfoy, waiting to strike. 'Really should have kept your mask on foo'.'

Her moment to attack came when Cedric's spirit headed straight for his body, instead of giving Harry Potter a pep talk.

"HEY VOLDY! I GOT YOUR NOSE!" She singsonged loudly, catching all of the Death eaters and Voldemort's attention.

Lucius Malfoy spun around, his wand prone to strike. Two seconds before he died, his mind registered the grinning face of a female, dressed in all black swinging a scythe towards him. That scythe was what separated his head from his body.

The other death eaters snapped out of their shock and started firing curses at the target.

Leigh cackled joyously as she danced around the spells, "Come on boys...I've seen better spellwork coming from a ten year old!"

She didn't see the point in mentioning that said ten year old was from another dimension or a dragon slayer.

One of the death eater, Macnair, growled out a curse, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Leigh's grin broadened as she intentionally stepped into the path of the spell and positioned her scythe to intercept it. When the green light faded, a dark chuckle was heard from the intended victim.

"And here I was thinking you'd never use that one."

Another swing of her scythe sent the curse right back at the caster, killing him instantly. This time no other death eater made a move to attack.

"What? You guys done playing alr—" A hiss from behind her cut her off momentarily. However, without turning she sidestepped and slammed her scythe into the head of the giant snake Nagini.

"NAGINI!"

The shout of despair caused her to glance in the direction of the speaker.

She pouted playfully, "Didn't even realise you two were done...pity...I was enjoying myself."

"FOCUS!" A familiar voice chastened her. She angled her head and saw Cedric standing beside a bleeding Harry Potter, supporting the younger boy.

"Oh hey Cedric...get out of here already. You're cramping my style." She said playfully and turned her attention to Voldemort, who was looking at her oddly, "How you doing?" she said in her best creeper voice.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" someone shouted from the group of dark wizards, causing her to sigh in exasperation. Instead of intercepting the curse with her scythe, she allowed it to meet its mark.

Cedric used the distraction to summon both Peter Pettigrew (via ACCIO SILVER HAND) and the portkey towards him. He made sure to stun the rat before he transported himself, Harry and the traitor back to Hogwarts with the cup.

Voldemort let out an angry scream with the object of his obsession disappeared.

"Avada Kedavra..."

"What?" The earthworm faced man hissed as he turned his eyes to the female voice.

"Such a wonderful curse..."

"How is she still alive?"

"I saw her get hit!"

"Avada Kedavra...they don't get any woooorse!"

"...Is she singing?" Goyle Sr asked.

"Why yes, yes I am..." Leigh said with a grin as she returned her scythe to its holder on her back. She turned her eyes to Voldemort, who was peering at her with interest.

'CREEPY!'

Stamping out her discomfort at his gaze, she met his red eyes, "So, you not gonna kill me for offing two of your henchmen and your pet snake?"

At the mention of Nagini, Voldemort slashed his wand, sending a dark curse towards the girl. Instead of remaining where she stood, like he'd expected her to, she easily stepped out of the way.

Seeing this, the remaining Death Eaters raised their wands to attack. However, Voldemort stopped them, "Kept your wands at your sides."

Leigh chuckled heartily, "Yeah guys, I'm not into those kinds of group...activities..."

Another curse flew by her, causing her to grant Voldemort the attention he wanted.

After a few more spells, and a few acrobatic moves from Leigh to evade the spells, she spoke up again, "Not that I mind the foreplay Tom...but a girl can only hold it off for so long..."

At the sound of his filthy muggle name, Lord Voldemort, Greatest dark lord in centuries (also known by a few ridiculous acronyms) let out a mighty roar and let lose a barrage of spells that had Leigh cussing and docking.

"YOU DARE MOCK ME?" He shouted between curses, "You will suffer for your insolence!"

"Shit!" Leigh hissed when a rather nasty looking black curse got close enough to tear through her long black coat.

She turned an angry glare to the nose less dark lord, "MOTHER FUCKER! I PAID GOOD MONEY FOR THIS YOU UGLY EARTHWORM!" the air around the graveyard thickened and the already darkened sky released a thunderous rumble.

The earth beneath Voldemort's feet shook and a wave of dust rose around him causing him to close his eyes to evade the particles. This made him lose concentration for a fraction of a millisecond. However, by the time he'd looked up again, the girl had disappeared.

"FIND HER!" He ordered his cronies, who squawked but hurried off to search the graveyard.

A chill ran up the dark lord's spine as he felt a presence behind him.

"Hey bay-bay...wha' yah dranking tonight?!"

A stabbing pain in his back made the infamous dark wizard fall to his knees. He may have been immortal, but that didn't stop him from experiencing pain and what he was feeling now made him wonder how his plans for his grand rebirth had gone so sour, so fast.

"Some parting words before I go...sue your plastic surgeon. He fucked you up big time."

With those awe-inspiring words, Leigh-the-best-damn-Death-Agent-in-all-time-and-space disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

.

-A few moments earlier-

.

Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory reappeared in the middle of the field surrounded by the spectators' stands. They were greeted by the pop of two cannons and praising screams coming from the onlookers. However, those joyous noises soon died off when the spectators saw the additional body lying beside the two boys.

Cedric kept one arm around Harry, supporting the younger boy, while his wand was pointed at the stunned lump of a man. Harry too had his wand trained on Pettigrew.

Albus Dumbledore was the first to reach the boys. He took one glance at Pettigrew and casted his own stunner at the man.

"What happened?" He asked the two battered boys.

Before Cedric could open his mouth, Harry was already shouting, "HE'S BACK! VOLDEMORT'S BACK! PETTIGREW—He killed...or I thought he killed Cedric...But—"

"Harry, calm down..." Cedric instructed the fourteen year old softly, helping him to sit on the ground before turning to the headmaster, "He's telling the truth. I couldn't believe my eyes...But, he's back. Harry duelled him and then..." he trailed off.

Leigh would literally skin him alive if he mentioned her to Dumbledore. The girl always made a distasteful face when the old wizard's name came up.

Harry had no such restriction though, "A girl...woman showed up. She killed two Death Eaters—Malfoy was one of them!"

By then the Minister of Magic, the tournament judges and Amos Diggory had arrived and heard what the boys had said. Fudge was as white as a sheet as Harry continued his speech. He was mumbling incoherently to himself.

"You boys must be mistaken! It's the maze! It's played with your minds!" Fudge exclaimed.

Both Harry and Cedric send deadly glares towards the man.

"We're not lying!" Harry shouted angrily, attempting to get to his feet, "How would you explain Peter Pettigrew?! HE BETRAYED MY PARENTS! NOT SIRIUS! I told you that last year!"

Dumbledore stepped towards Harry, just in time to grasp the boy's shoulders when he swayed on his feet. Amos moved to stand beside his son, he too had moved his wand to stay on the prone form of Peter Pettigrew. He didn't know why his son looked so determined, but he didn't need the details. Not yet at least.

"We should have this conversation in my office." Dumbledore said firmly, cutting off Fudge's next words.

He turned to his recently arrived Deputy and Potions professor, "Minerva, Severus...make sure Pettigrew remains stunned and bound. It wouldn't do for him to make another escape. Harry, Cedric, let's go to my office. Amos, you'll have to remain behind."

As his instructions were being followed, Dumbledore turned his attention to the crowd, with a sonorus he informed them that the champions were in dire need of medical attention and the announcements and award ceremony would be held the following day. He ignored the sounds of protests as he walked away.

Dumbledore then placed his arms around both champions and began leading them to the castle. McGonagall and Snape followed behind with Pettigrew's floating body in front of them. Much to everyone's displeasure, Fudge waddled behind them, with Weatherby on his tail.

They were greeted by another obstacle however, as they walked into the entrance hall. There they found the unconscious body of Mad-Eye Moody, lying face down on the stone floor. What caught them by surprise, was the small figure sitting cross-legged on the old auror's back, while reading a magazine upside down.

"Hello Professors. Minister. Weatherby." Said the blonde girl in a dreamy tone.

"Luna? What are you doing?" Cedric broke the silence while fighting a smirk.

"Oh, hello Cedric. I'm reading, of course." Answered the girl in a similar airy tone. She still hadn't looked up from her magazine.

"Why are you sitting on Professor Moody, Miss Lovegood?" McGonagall asked as sternly as she could.

"This isn't Professor Moody, Professor McGonagall..."

"Of course it is...silly girl!" Snape sneered haughtily. His patience was already wearing thin.

That caused Luna Lovegood to look up from her magazine, "I'm afraid you're wrong...Snape, Snape, Severus Snape."

Snape was about to scold the girl further, but Harry cut him off.

"Look!" the green eyed bi-speckled boy proclaimed pointing his unharmed hand at Moody. Right before their eyes, the gruff man they all knew morphed before their eyes.

Someone sucked in a breath.

"Bartemius Crouch Jr.!" Fudge squeaked.

Luna giggled and applauded, "Right Minister! Five points to Minister Fudge for an accurate deduction!"

Snape's eyes twitched. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. McGonagall was wondering if she should visit Sybill for a swig at her cooking Sherry. Fudge almost fainted. Percy Weatherby definitely fainted. Harry Potter just wanted to find a nice warm bed and disappear into the sheets. Cedric absently wondered if he could ask Luna to get him a slice of cherry pie from the kitchens.

"Sure Cedric." Luna said in a delighted tone as she stood and skipped off down the hall.

After several minutes of silence, Dumbledore snapped everyone out of their states of shock, thought and wonder and instructed them to hurry towards his office.

The group, now with an extra bounded and levitating body, moved quickly towards the headmaster's office. Unfortunately, Percy had regained consciousness by then and followed them.

.

-oOo-

.

With both captives tied to chairs and stunned to the point of being comatose, Dumbledore softly asked each boy to recount what had happened before their arrival in the stadium.

They each explained how they'd decided to grab the cup at the same time, only to land themselves in a graveyard. Harry then explained how he'd seen Cedric hit by the killing curse, the rebirth of Voldemort and the arrival of the scythe wielding ninja-woman.

"Cedric got back up a while after this...lady arrived. By then she'd already killed Lucius Malfoy—"

"I will not have you slandering the good name of a Ministry ally!" Fudge decided to pipe in.

"Oh shut the fuck up Fudge. We can show you the memory!" Cedric growled at the man. That caught all of the adults by surprise. McGonagall was about to reprimand the seventeen year old, only to have the red head in the group do it for her.

"Show some respect for your minister!"

"Piss off...Weatherby." Harry joined in. His need for a good bath and sleep had finally gotten to him, "Now, if the morons have done interrupting, I'd like to continue...Where was I? Oh, right...after the woman killed Malfoy, she took on the Death eaters that were there. Macnair, Goyle, Crabbe, Nott, Avery... those were the names Voldemort (STOP FLINCHING DAMMIT) called. I think Macnair was the other one she killed, by sending his own killing curse right back at him! That got Voldemort's attention though and it give Cedric and I enough time to escape."

Cedric noticed the sceptical looks Harry was getting and sighed loudly. He placed his wand to his temple and brought out the memory (his alerted version).

"Headmaster Dumbledore, you wouldn't happen to have a pensieve, would you?"

A minute later the memory was deposited into the silver bowl and Dumbledore, Fudge and McGonagall were thrown into the memory. Snape remained in the real world to make sure their captives didn't wake up and to sneer at the two boys.

While Harry glared in return, Cedric looked at the man with an amused smile.

"Find something amusing, Mr Diggory?" Snape asked in his deadly monotone.

Cedric allowed himself a chuckle, "Just wondering what Fudge will make of the situation. I'm half expecting him to implement his triple-D plan..."

"His what?" Harry asked in tired confusion as he looked at his friend.

"Triple-D plan. Deny, deny, deny..." Cedric said with a simple chuckle. While Snape fought off a smile, Percy's face was almost the colour of his hair. Cedric took notice of this and sent the red head a sly smile.

Dumbledore, Fudge and McGonagall returned to the real world with mixed expressions. Fudge looked like we would show everyone what he ate for dinner any moment now, McGonagall's lips were pressed together severely, while Dumbledore had a calm but thoughtful look in his eyes.

"Do you believe she is still alive Albus?" McGonagall asked, her worry for the saviour of two of her student seeping into her question. Cedric almost kicked himself. Of course the last he saw of Leigh was when she was hit by the killing curse. He knew that she was alive, well as alive as she could be while in her line of work. He should have stayed a few seconds more to make sure the memory of her surviving the curse had stuck.

Now the viewers of the memory thought she was dead. Great...

"I do not know Minerva. One can only hope."

A new voice joined the fray. A voice that caused Cedric to groan loudly.

"Psh...hoping his for losers. Winners have a plan and work the plan." The familiar (to Cedric and Harry at least) voice said with a chuckle.

Everyone turned slowly to look at the owner of the voice.

Sitting in Dumbledore's chair, with her feet on his desk and her scythe resting across her lap, was Leigh. Snape and Percy, who hadn't seen the memory of the girl, turned their wands towards her.

She rolled her eyes at them but didn't stop them. Dumbledore rose his wand as well and that prompted Minerva and Fudge to point their wands at the girl too.

Leigh scowled at them, "This is what I get for helping you people out? Why are wizards so fucking ungrateful?"

"How did you get in here?" Dumbledore asked carefully.

"The least you could do is take me out for dinner before you seek out my secrets, Albus..." Leigh said teasingly. Cedric facepalmed.

"That is the headma—" McGonagall began, only to be cut off by the girl waving her hand exasperatedly.

"Yeah yeah. Headmaster of Hogwarts school of voodoo and oodoo...Chief something of the wise-old-maggots, Supreme Manipulator of small boys the world over, defeater of his old comrade and (cough cough) tumble buddy Grindy-somebody...anything else? Hm? Oh! The most powerful wizard of his time..." she said dismissively and then sent a wry grin in Dumbledore's direction.

"Just so you know, offering candy to children could get you thrown in jail, where you'll find yourself well-acquainted with an overly muscles man name Bubba...oh, and Gandalf is a way better wizard than you are." She paused before letting her gaze observe the others in the room.

"Now, lemme see if I can guess who each of you are...McGonagall, man I'd know those stern eyes anywhere...Fudge, bumbling buffoon...Percy Weatherby, ass licker and heartless piece of shit, willing to sell his mother for a tic-tac if it means he'll get his dream job, Snape...Snape...Severus Snape, oh yes, the trademark sneer...the man who's petty enough to hold a grudge against a man long dead...willing enough to bully that man's son. You are a pathetic little man, you are...Cedric Diggory, how you doing fine thang?...and Finally, Harry Potter...preferably 'just Harry'." Leigh allowed herself to give the boy a genuine smile as she approached him.

Unfortunately, it didn't seem like the adults appreciated being called out on their idiocy and she found herself dodging multiple spells in quick succession. She let her scythe take most of the hits and was even tempted to hurl the spells back at their casters, but decided against it.

"Wow, even Voldemort treated me better than that. Shame on you people. Shame shame!"

"Who are you?" Percy yelled at the girl who couldn't be older than him. He'd noticed that off course. After all, she was wearing a tight shiny black suit that seemed like it was painted onto her body. He wasn't a poofter, so of course he noticed that. The long coat she wore over didn't hide much.

Her grin unsettled him greatly; her words only made his confusion grow.

In a deep almost masculine voice, she said, "I'm batman."

* * *

:D...Do review. I love opinions. Even if it's angry diehard fans of certain characters...I know no flamer will actually leave their penname...soo...

Thanks...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

None of the room's occupants seemed to get the reference, sans Cedric and Harry, so Leigh quickly changed the subject. She'd have to make sure not to waste her humour on these fools in the future.

"Not that I don't love being the centre of attention, but shouldn't you people...I don't know...deal with your convicts. And maybe get the nurse in here to look after Harry. He's bleeding more than me on—"

"No one needs to hear that!" Cedric hurriedly cut her off, causing her to pout playfully.

Dumbledore sent off a patronus to Madam Pomfrey, but soon pointed his wand back at Leigh.

She exhaled loudly and glared at the ancient wizard, "Yeah, focus on me when you have two convicts sitting right there, waiting for you to question them...Jeez, sometimes I wonder if wizards have any brains at all!"

Dumbledore started in a calm tone, "They are well bound and won't be able to escape this office. You on the other hand are unknown. Therefore—"

Leigh cut him off, "I'm dangerous. Well, at least I can commend you for being cautious."

"You've yet to tell us who you are..." McGonagall spoke up crossly.

"An independent contractor."

Dumbledore asked, "How so?"

"Mind yo business, Dumbledore! You're focusing too much on me when you have a bleeding boy to attend to...and did I mention the two convicts? No? Well...you have TWO FUCKING CRIMINALS SITTING RIGHT THERE! Let's not forget...no one knows where the real Alastor Moody is."

A stunner flew towards Leigh, which she ducked away from and kicked the caster in the gut. Percy fell to the ground in a heap, while crying mercilessly.

"Pathetic!" Leigh, Cedric, Harry and Snape said at the same time. Leigh giggled and started idling around the room, poking at several of Dumbledore's thingamabobs.

"Oh, before I forget," She began while she 'accidently' bumped a dinglehopper of a shelf, "I stabbed Tommy boy in the back before I left the Riddle family graveyard in Little Hangleton. If you're lucky you might find Malfoy's head lying around somewhere."

Both Dumbledore and Snape stilled at that proclamation. Fudge, who was slowly making née ways in understanding what was going on, asked one of the most sensible questions in his life, "Who's Tommy boy?"

Leigh grinned and said in a matter-of-fact tone, "Voldemort darling. Tom Riddle is Voldemort's real name. He was a head boy here at Hogwarts too. Even has a special award for services to the school, even though he's the one who killed Myrtle Malone via basilisk."

She ignored the flinching that the pseudonym caused and had to resist punching Fudge in the face for squawking.

A chime was heard, stopping everyone from speaking. Dumbledore sighed and gestured to the door, which soon provided Madam Pomfrey entry. She didn't wait for any instructions, instead she rushed right over to Harry and Cedric and began casting.

When she'd done her wandwork, she turned a glare to the headmaster and Minister, "These boys are exhausted and injured! How dare you keep them in this office when they should have been immediately taken to the hospital ward?"

She turned her attention back to the boys, "Come on you two...off we go..."

"They have questions to answer!" Fudge argued. Several people, including the headmaster, stiffened and casually stepped away from Fudge. The glare that the school nurse turned on him could freeze hell. The minister had the decency to look away and mumble his permission.

Pomfrey didn't give him the benefit of regaining some dignity though, "I don't need your permission, Minister."

Percy was trying to stand and protest, only for Leigh to kick him in the face this time.

Dumbledore and McGonagall turned scolding glares at her.

She deadpanned, "Oops."

Harry and Cedric were guided out of the room by Madam Pomfrey, who sent one last glare at the Minister and Headmaster. She glanced at Percy but didn't bother too much with the chauvinistic boy, who'd dumped one of her favourite students (Penelope Clearwater) because she didn't fit well in his grand scheme of being an ass licker. With a huff, the woman left the office with the two champions trailing behind her.

"Now!" Leigh's voice brought the adults back to the matter at hand, "I'll leave you folks to your crime solving. I've got things to do."

Before they could respond, she'd faded into the shadows and disappeared.

Dumbledore hastily casted several spells to detect whether or not the girl was well and truly gone and then attempted to erect several privacy wards.

He turned to McGonagall and tried his best to keep a light tone, "Minerva, Severus...search Alastor's chambers. Find him!"

Snape scowled and was about to argue, but Minerva dragged him out of the room before he could object.

.

-oOo-

.

"HARRY!"

Harry smiled when he saw his best female friend storm into the hospital wing, followed closely by the one and only Luna Lovegood. Hermione hurried over to him, ignoring the chastening looks coming from the school Matron and practically threw herself on him for a hug.

Harry winced a bit but returned the hug, he was almost desperately clinging to her. All the drama of the night was taking a toll on him, not even the calming draught Madam Pomfrey had given him was having an effect.

Cedric talking to him from the next bed was the only thing keeping him from losing it.

"Hermione..." Harry sighed into her hair, which was now obstructing his view of the world.

"Oh Harry, I was so worried. What happened? Are you alright? Of course you're not alright, you wouldn't be in here if you were..."

Cedric couldn't help the chuckle at the girl's ramblings. It appeared that Leigh's OTP wasn't that far off the mark. He wondered what caused the two to get together with the Weasleys in the first place.

Hermione pulled away from Harry and blushed when she realised Cedric was sitting on the other bed, staring at them.

"Um...How are you Cedric?" she asked with less worry.

Ced grinned and shrugged, "As good as can be after facing off a dark lord."

Hermione paled at his words and turned wide brown eyes to Harry, "What?" her words were barely a whisper. She hadn't heard Harry's words when he'd returned with the cup. No one had. Dumbledore had already erected wards around the area to prevent unsuspecting ears from hearing the news.

Harry closed his eyes and held by painful tears at the memory of Voldemort's rebirth, "He's back Hermione. The cup was a portkey. I...he..."

Cedric took pity on the boy and explained as much as he could, without sounding too suspicious. Afterall, telling anyone he too had (in a way) survived the killing curse was downright idiotic.

As his tale went on, up to the point of their arrival in the hospital wing, Hermione grew paler. Her grip on Harry's hand tightened and she found herself sitting on his bed and shifting closer to him.

Harry blushed when he realised Hermione was practically sitting on him, with one hand wrapped around his shoulders and the other holding his hand. Hermione noticed their closeness as well, but refused to let it bother her. Her best friend was almost killed tonight. No way was she letting his mild embarrassment at their closeness stop her from hugging him to death.

"Who is she?" Hermione asked quietly as she went over the information she was provided in her head.

Luna spoke then, "The better question is, why did she save them..."

Hermione blushed lightly when she remembered the presence of the other girl. She scolded herself mentally for forgetting about the third year who'd led her to the ward.

"Oh...Harry this is Lu—" she started but Harry cut her off with a smile.

"Luna Lovegood. I kinda met her tonight. She's the one who caught the Fake Moody."

"Barty Crouch Jr." Luna corrected in a dreamy tone.

Ced sighed, "Why are you here, Luna?"

"I came to make sure you didn't fall victim to the dabberblimps."

"Oh. Thank you for caring Luna." Cedric smiled softly at the girl and gestured her forward. Luna mirrored his smile and walked over to give him a hug.

Hermione and Harry stared at the pair, before Harry asked her if she knew was a 'dabberblimp' was. Hermione shrugged and pressed her lips tightly.

Luna pulled away from her hug and turned to Harry, "I was coming to the ward, when I found Hermione hiding in an alcove. I assumed she was heading this way as well, so I led her through the unused halls...The Minister's presence at Hogwarts has increased the number of umgubular slashkilter in the usual hallways..."

Hermione bit her lip to prevent herself from correcting the girl. Luna did, after all, rescued her from being caught by her Head of House and led her through several hidden passages to get to Harry.

Harry raised an eyebrow at his friend and grinned, "Hiding in an alcove? Breaking rules Hermione? Who are you?"

She huffed and swatted his head lightly, "It's your fault...You're a corrupting influence."

Harry grinned as he watched her fight back a smile. A few minutes ago, he was having trouble finding a reason to stay in the wizarding world, with Voldemort back and all. As he stared at his best friend, and a glance to Cedric and Luna (who were both smiling at him), he knew that he'd have to stop the mad man.

Madam Pomfrey finally moved towards them and eyed the two girls, "Now, it's after curfew...but I won't deny that you two being here will help my two patients. Just make sure they get some sleep. You two can find use for the beds in here."

"Isn't that...against the rules?" Hermione couldn't help herself when she asked this.

The school matron smiled, "This is my ward. I make the rules. I'll just inform the headmaster or whoever asks, that you both came in for dreamless sleep potions.

Worrying about your friends, I'd assume. Hope the potions help girls."

Hermione and Harry gaped at the elder witch's back as she walked away. A chuckle from Cedric drew their attention away.

"Madam Pomfrey, like every other teacher here, has her favourites. I volunteer to help her on some weekends. Luna's almost always here." Cedric explained, a sour expression came across his face when he said the last statement.

"Why?" Hermione asked before she could stop herself.

Luna cocked her head to the side, "My roommates are bitches."

The two Gryffindors gaped at her in shock, only Cedric's hearty laugh brought them out of it.

"They steal her stuff...and pull cruel pranks on her." Cedric growled harshly.

"Hm..." Luna hummed, "It's not only my roommates though. Cedric's dear girlfriend does it as well..."

Cedric stiffened and stared at the girl. Through all his experience with the girl, in the last timeline before he really died and after when he and Leigh had come across the wide eyed blonde girl strolling through the streets of the Capital of Panem, he never knew that Cho was one of her bullies.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked darkly. He didn't see Harry's expression harden either.

"Oh, no reason to."

"Luna..." Cedric began, he rubbed the bridge of his nose, "You should have told me. I would have taken you to the Yule Ball instead. You're like an odd little sister to me."

"One who fell on her head alot?" Luna asked in a playful tone, earning a chuckle from the Hufflepuff.

Cedric sighed and shook his head, "You should have told me."

"It wouldn't have done any good. She hates me because I am friends with you. If she thinks that you dumped her because she's a meanie, she'll double her focus on me." Luna explained, sounding completely different from her dreamy tone, which Harry was already getting used to.

Cedric raised an eyebrow at her, "Are you saying you can't handle her?"

Luna glared at him, "I'm saying I won't stop myself when I start punching."

"That's our girl." A new voice joined them. Hermione jumped, a squeak escaping her lips. Her eyes settled on the girl standing at the foot of Harry's bed.

The girl stood about five feet six and seemed to be blessed with healthy curves and a natural tan. Her dark brown eyes matched with her shoulder length brown hair. There was some uncommon with the girl's features, she wasn't plain, but had an almost exotic face. She looked like one of Hermione's neighbour's who was originally from the Caribbean. The all-black wearing woman was strangely identifiable to the young Gryffindor. The scythe on her back told Hermione exactly who this was.

Hermione jumped off of her bed and eyed the older girl before saying, "You saved them..."

Leigh's smile was a bit crooked but she nodded, "Yes."

"How did you get in here? When headmaster Dumbledore finds out, he'll—"

Leigh cut her off harshly, "Dumbledore is a bit busy plotting with Fudge. Don't be surprised when nothing is mentioned of Crouch or Pettigrew tomorrow."

Harry sat up straighter in the bed, "What?"

Leigh glanced and Cedric and grimaced, "It's exactly like I told you. They're moving to the forest as we speak to...get rid of the evidence."

Cedric growled, "What happened in that office after we left?"

Harry turned his questioning eyes to Cedric.

Leigh sighed and reached into her coat. She pulled out what looked like a compact mirror and threw it to Cedric, who caught it without effort.

"See for yourself."

Cedric flipped the compact open, while moving to sit beside Harry. Hermione returned to her spot and peered at the mirror. While they were viewing the conversation between Fudge and Dumbledore, Luna was discretely casting privacy charms and negating any listening charms place on Harry, Cedric and the ward.

Images rose from the open mirror, almost like a futuristic projector, allowing the group to view with ease.

Dumbledore sat at his desk, hands clasped together as he peered over his moon shaped glasses at the bumbling buffoon known as Cornelius Fudge.

"What are we going to do Albus? The public will panic when they find out Lord Thingy is back!"

Albus stared at him with an easy smile, "Do what you think is best Cornelius."

The two lapsed into silence for a few minutes.

"Excuse me Minister, I must make sure that Minerva and Severus have accomplished their tasks." Albus sent a pointed glance at Percy before he left the office, who caught the look immediately and fought back a smirk.

Percy approached the Minister and leaned in to whisper, "Who said you have to tell the public minister? You said it yourself, they will panic. The sheep of the Wizarding world don't deserve the truth. Leave the fighting to Dumbledore and you do everything in your power to hide the truth. Discrediting Potter shouldn't be too difficult."

Fudge eyes glazed over for a bit, until a sickening smile formed on his face, "You're right. I am Minister of Magic. It's my responsibility to decide whether they deserve to know. Potter is a liar. This past year at Hogwarts and his illegal entry in the Triwizard tournament is all the proof we need to make him out as a fool."

Percy smirked openly this time. Fudge was so easily manipulated.

"Yes Minister. We can have Pettigrew and Crouch kissed before anyone could investigate."

"What about the other boy? He'll conspire with Potter to expose the truth."

Percy chuckled, "Nothing an oblivate can't solve. I'll even have my brother Ronald keep an eye on Potter and Diggory. Make sure they aren't alone together at any time."

Fudge started, "I thought you and your family are estranged."

The red head almost rolled his eyes, "Not all."

"Percy, floo call Dawlish and have him bring a dementor with him and tell him to meet us in the Forbidden forest at midnight." Fudge hastily instructed.

"Of course Minister."

Minutes after Percy left to use Madam Rosmerta's floo in Hogsmeade, Dumbledore strolled back into his office, with a pleased smile on his face.

"Have you decided on a proper course of action, Minister?"

Fudge cleared his throat and stood, "Yes, I have. If you'll excuse me Albus."

"Of course. Have a good evening Minister." Albus almost let out a loud laugh as the man scurried out of the office.

Albus sat back in the chair, a satisfied smirk on his face, "Oh Cornelius, how ever did you become a politician. Nibby!"

An odd frazzled house elf appeared suddenly, "Yes master headmaster sir?"

"Find Severus and Minerva, tell them I require their presence at once." Albus instructed smoothly.

"At once sir." The elf disappeared.

The image faded out, leaving a pair of shocked to the core Gryffindors, a pissed off Hufflepuff and an uncaring Ravenclaw.

"It...can't be...true." Harry said with laboured breath as he stared off into space.

Hermione whimpered, "How could the headmaster just...go along with this?"

"There's more." Leigh hissed as she jerked her chin to the mirror.

Minerva and Snape walked into the office with sour expression. Minerva spoke first.

"Albus, we can't find Alastor anywhere in the DADA professor chambers."

"I'm afraid, we have another matter at hand. Fudge has decided to ignore young Harry's proclamation. He took Pettigrew and Crouch and I fear he will have them kissed."

Minerva gasped loudly, her hand covered her mouth as her eyes widened.

Snape narrowed his eyes at the headmaster, "And you didn't stop him, Albus?"

Dumbledore shook his head in mock sorrow, "I am afraid not. I cannot overrule the Minister."

"Of course you can!" Snape barked, "You're the head of the Wizengamot and ICW."

Albus had to employ all his control to not curse to greasy haired man, "If I fight this, I can be charged with treason."

"Bullshit!"

"Severus!"

"Oh shut up Minerva. You know full well Fudge can't pull one over on Albus. He'd find himself locked in Azkaban when the public hears of this."

"The public will never know Severus. They will believe whatever Fudge tells them." Albus argued lightly, his ire for his potions master only increased.

"And what of Potter and Diggory? Does he plan to alienate the boys? Proclaim them liars?"

Dumbledore stayed silent, pressing his lips and allowing some distress to seep into his eyes.

Minerva gasped again, "Albus you have to stop him. We have to make sure Pettigrew and Crouch don't disappear."

"It is too late Minerva."

Snape held back a sneer, Dumbledore was a master at his manipulations. The way he was playing Minerva and acting as the concerned grandfather was almost admirable.

"And what of the young woman? Her claims off besting the Dark Lord is...unbelievable to say the least."

Albus frowned, "Cornelius did not mention the girl. We must deal with her. From tonight the Order of the Phoenix will be active. Of first priority is to find as much information on that girl."

"Shouldn't we focus on You-know-who, Albus?" Minerva asked.

"We've yet to determine who this girl is. She could be in affiliation with Voldemort for all we know. Severus, has he called for you yet?"

"No." Was Snape's simple reply, he didn't trust himself enough to not glare at the headmaster. It seemed that now he was stuck in the middle of a war between two egotistical tyrants, again.

Dumbledore nodded, "When he does, report to him immediately. Find out what he knows about this girl."

"How will you tell Harry, Albus?" Minerva asked worriedly.

"I won't. It's best if he was unaware."

That statement set McGonagall on him and the image faded again.

Harry and Hermione were shell-shocked, their posture stiff and their eyes wide. The three others remained silent and waited for them to regain some composure.

Harry did first, "I don't believe it. How did you even get that?" he turned an accusing eye to Leigh.

"For all we know you really are a death eater." Hermione accused.

Leigh rolled her eyes and instead of answering she removed two rings from her hand.

Cedric caught her eyes, nodded and drew his wand. Both Gryffindors fell still on the bed when Cedric cast two petrifying charms on them.

Leigh quickly forced the ring onto their fingers and stepped back.

Cedric cancelled the spell.

Harry shot out of his bed, "That fucking bastard!"

.o.

.o.

True to their memory of the evening of the third task, nothing of Crouch, Pettigrew or Voldemort was brought up in the following weeks. The prophet declared Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory duel champions of the tournament.

Dumbledore stayed away from both Champions and made sure Snape and McGonagall avoided them as well. Much to his surprise, Harry said nothing of Voldemort's return, neither did the Diggory boy. According to his spy Percy, Fudge was anxiously waiting for Harry to mention them.

The other students had spend the last days of school scouring the castle for Potter, to get intel on the third task and to ask who the man was that they'd brought back with them.

Harry either ignored them or sent a glare in their direction and said crossly, "Ask Fudge!"

He was rarely seen around the castle. When he was he was either with Hermione, Cedric or Luna.

Ron wasn't too pleased with that. Harry and Hermione had been avoiding him and they were always together. Harry didn't even tell him what had happened on the night of the third tasks and how Pettigrew had appeared with them.

It was on the last day of term that Ron's breaking point almost came. He saw Harry and Hermione enter the Great Hall, followed closely by Luna and Cedric and to make matters worse, Longbottom was with them. The five students took seats closer to the great hall doors, well away from the staff table and curious ears.

Hermione sat beside Harry and began filling both their plates with food, while chatting with Neville and Luna. Cedric sat on Harry's other side and was whispering to Luna, who sat with Neville opposite Harry.

When Hermione glanced at Harry and gave him a warm smile, he reached towards her and gripped her hand tightly. They kept their fingers intertwined even through their meal. Ron saw red.

He wasn't the only one. Across the hall at the Ravenclaw table, Cho Chang was fuming at the sight of her ex-boyfriend sitting with Loony. When her eyes landed on Harry and Hermione she almost stormed over to give the two champions a piece of her mind. Not wanted to lose any dignity she remained in her seat, but she vowed to make both boys obsessed with her next semester.

Ron fought back his contempt and moved towards Harry, "Hey mate." He called out before he all but shoved Luna out of the way to get a seat.

Remembering that they all needed to act foolish to not arouse suspicion, Harry forced a smile unto his face, "Hello Ron. You alright?"

No one missed Ron's glance at Harry and Hermione's intertwined hands, "Great...so...any reason why you two are so...cosy?"

Harry sighed, he almost forgot that Ron had no tact whatsoever.

"Harry's a good cuddle buddy." Luna said like she was talking about the weather. Ron eyed her with furrowed eyebrows, while Harry and company fought off smirks.

"Um...okay...so hope you can make it this summer Harry. Sure mom would love the edition...no question Ginny will." Ron said with a chuckle.

Hermione had to tighten her grip on Harry's hands to stop him from reaching over the table to throttle the red head. It was like he was willing to sell his younger sister for a chance at ruining Hermione's relationship with Harry.

"Isn't Ginny with Micheal Connor?" Harry asked easily when he'd gotten his control back.

Ron blushed lightly, "Don't think so...did you see them together? Wait til I tell mom." And with those wise words Ron left the group in search of his sister.

"Grrr...wish I could've hexed him." Hermione half growled as she glared at the boy's back.

Luna giggled as she indiscreetly stuck her wand behind her ears, "I bet Ronald will be having some serious bladder problems for the rest of the day."

Cedric chuckled and reached over to pat her head, "Leigh will be quite proud."

"I know."

"She's a bit of a psychopath." Neville mused. He'd met the anomaly known as Leigh a day after the third task. He was walking in the halls when a group of seventh year Slyterins decided to play with the 'squib'. One minute Neville was curled up on the ground being kicked by the bullies and the next he was being fetched towards the hospital wing by a grinning female.

A glance over her shoulders showed several unconscious Slyterins. A meeting in the fabled Chamber of secrets with Harry and Cedric, a stylish runic ring later and Neville almost stormed towards the headmaster's office to kick the man.

Leigh's warning was the only thing that stop him. That and the fact that for a hot chick, she was scary.

'We can't let him know you two aren't under his spells and potions anymore. Act as normal as you can until we can meet on the day you all leave here. In the mean time, let me tell you all a story of a desperate alcoholic in search of a job, a doubtful death eater and a conniving old goat. It all started in Hogsmeade...'

That day, Leigh and Cedric told him and Harry why their family were targeted by Tom Riddle. They both had a good laugh over the prophecy. Anything coming from Sybill Trelawney was bullshit at its finest.

When Hermione and Luna had finally surfaced from one of the chamber's library, Leigh and Cedric told them how they'd met and what led to Cedric ultimately retaking his body.

Harry and company's laughter brought Neville out of his day dream.

"She might want to kiss you senseless when she hears you said that Neville." Luna teased, only the effect was lost by her airy tone.

Neville blushed and Harry couldn't help but tease his friend. He regretted never trying hard with Neville. The boy had stood with him all year, ignoring all the slander towards Harry and even defended him against Ron once. That fact that they could have grown up as brothers wasn't lost on the green eyed boy either. If it was for the meddling of an decrepit old man, he could have grown up calling Neville and his grandmother family.

"It's Malfoy!" Hermione whispered when she spied the blonde walk into the hall, grab a muffin from the Hufflepuff table and leave.

Harry frowned when he noticed how pale and sickly the boy looked, "Can't believe I feel sorry for him."

Cedric shook his head, "Don't start Harry."

Hermione started, "Right, remember what Leigh said. He-"

"Yeah yeah...he and his mom saved me in that other...dimension or timeline or whatever. Still find it hard to believe."

"Well...she did also say he was a spoilt little fuckcake who desperately needed to stop wearing thongs." Neville supplied in an almost confused tone. He had no idea what a thong was.

Hermione was almost shocked with herself when she didn't reprimand him for swearing, but since she was around Leigh now for almost two weeks and that young lady seemed to always swear...

Maybe I'm getting used to it? She wondered and then shivered. Leigh did have a way of easily corrupting someone, look at Cedric and Luna for example. Well maybe not Cedric.

"Maybe he'll see the light with his idiot father gone. Dad always said that Mrs Malfoy should have never married Lucius. Said she was such a lively and opinionated young pure blood girl. She wasn't even into the whole pure blood dogma, even though the Blacks were notorious for their belief." Cedric said thoughtfully. He'd always had a curse on the blonde woman, who seemed ageless, even though she had a teenaged son.

"Cedric, please stop picturing Mrs Malfoy as a lonely house wife and you as her pool boy..." Luna said with a giggle.

Hermione seemed to catch the reference immediately, her choking on her pumpkin juice told them as much. Thankfully, neither Neville or Harry understood what the radish wearing girl had meant. She glared lightly at both Luna and Cedric, who chuckled heartily.

"What have I gotten myself into..." She mumbled to herself.

.o.

.o.

The train ride home wasn't as sober as Harry wished it could have been. He and Hermione sat with Ron and Ginny, just to negate any suspicions. Cedric, Neville and Luna were in a back compartment with Leigh, who they'd found sprawled out on the floor in the same compartment.

When Hermione had asked what she was doing, Leigh replied, "Airing out my woohaa...that leather cat suit does nothing for my downstairs regions..."

Harry blushed at the memory, but couldn't help his goofy grin. Hermione caught his expression and rolled her eyes. Instead she focused on conversing with Ginny and ignored Ron, who was attempting to engage her in mindless chatter.

Ginny left to meet Micheal Connor not long after, which left Harry and Hermione with Ron.

"What happened in the graveyard Harry?" Ron asked the moment Ginny left.

"Ron, I told you, I don't wanna talk about it."

Ron fought back a sneer, "Fine!"

Hermione shook her head and pulled out a book to read. Ron turned his ire to her and starting complaining about her reading.

Harry finally lost his patience, "Leave her alone Ron. What she does with her time is none of your business!"

Ron did sneer this time, "Oh I get it. Since you two are obviously shagging now, I'm left out in the dark."

Harry's fist descended on the red head's face, leaving him with a bloody nose, "Don't you dare disrespect her like that. Hermione isn't some tart. She actually has class and the decency to like someone before dragging them to a broom closet. You've been a right prick all fucking term and now I'm tired of it. Come on Hermione, let's find another compartment."

They left the fuming red head to himself and went in search of their friends. They came across Luna standing in the hall just outside the male's lavatory with a small bottle in her hands.

They heard retching in the bathroom and paused. To there surprise Draco Malfoy stepped out of the room, wiping his lips on his sleeve and his eyes downcast.

Draco paused when he saw them but it only lasted a second, "What do you want pottyhead?"

Harry scoffed but Luna spoke up before him, "If only he was a real pot head, then maybe he wouldn't be such a Betty Buzzkill and emo sometimes."

Harry glared lightly at the blonde girl, while Hermione stifled a giggle.

Before Draco could decipher Loony's words, said girl thrust forward the bottle she was holding.

"Professor Snape said to give is to you."

"And. You wait until now to do so?" Draco sneered, but the effect was lost in his pallid demeanour. He grabbed the bottle and chugged it quickly. He pushed pass the three and didn't look back.

Hermione turned to Luna with raised eyebrows, "What was in that bottle Luna? Did Snape really give it to you?"

"Vodka. And nope." She said easily and skipped off towards the back of the train.

The three students found Neville in the middle of a conversation with Leigh and Cedric, "Wait...so you're both like...fifty?"

"What?" Hermione squeaked. Luna giggled and pushed the two gryffindors into the compartment and shut the door.

Leigh grinned, "Yup, we travel between dimensions a lot. Honestly, we kinda lost track after our eight mission for Death. I think we met Luna on our...seventeenth? In panem."

"How aren't you ageing?" Harry asked.

"How can you travel between dimensions?" Hermione.

"Wait...how did Luna end up in another dimension?"

"Oh that's the easiest, I'm half celestial Mage. My mom was a celestial Mage and she used to travel the dimensions a lot too. She didn't have a contractor like Leigh and Ced and that's probably what caused her death. Anyways, I accidentally stumbled into a dystopian North America and was almost picked for tribute."

"Let's not get into that..." Leigh grumbled, "First, I don't age because of some vampire venom that's in me and Death has a nasty habit of trying to eat my face every time we meet. Some of his juju transferred to me. Cedric doesn't age 'cause he had sex with a Time lady. Her lady bits did something to his man bits and now he can't age. If you look close enough, you'll see he looks a bit older than what you remember from the start of the year...now for Hermione's question. I'd rather not get into the finer details of trans-dimensional travel. I'll only end up sounding like a complete nutter. I'm not the doctor so don't ask me questions about time and space and everything wibbly-wobbly."

Hermione brightened suddenly, "You know of The Doctor!"

They spent the rest of the trip planning for their new mission and contingency plans.

Harry wasn't too pleased that he'd have to return to privet drive, but Leigh promise to be the one who picked him up settled his annoyance. He couldn't wait to see what she'd do to his relatives.

**.o.**

**.o.**

**Eh? Eh? How was it?**

**Thanks for all the support everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a long one folks. Working on two other chapters, might upload later today or tomorrow, still editing...**

**Oh, should warn you now. **

**There will be time travel in this story, not this chapter by late on.**

**.**

**.**

**-Chapter 3-**

.

.

Number four privet drive was not a place Harry would call home. Never. From the moment he'd stepped into the halls of Hogwarts, the castle had been his home. Harry wondered why he was always sent to this hell come every summer. His association with Cedric and Leigh told him why.

Dumbledore was an idiot. For a powerful wizard, he seemed to always find a way to prove that applying logic to wizards was a recipe for catastrophe.

According to Dumbledore, this house was protected by ancient blood wards. As long as he called it _home_, it would protect him.

There were numerous reasons why that assumption was as accurate as one of Trelawney's premonitions.

Firstly, and the most important, was Harry would never call this place home. The library across the road for him old primary school was more of a home to him, since it granted sanctuary from his planet of a cousin and his band of merry morons.

Secondly, now that Voldemort had his blood in his veins, it obviously negated the wards. As far as Harry was concerned, Riddle could easily stroll up to the door and politely ring the doorbell and no one would be able to sneeze in his direction.

Harry wondered if the dark wizard had managed to recover from Leigh's attack. There wasn't any news of attacks in the daily prophet. But he knew depending on that newspaper was a waste of time.

The only reason he was getting his copies was through Dobby. Dumbledore saw it necessary to cancel his subscription to the rag.

Harry scoffed, "Wonder is I should send a thank you note to the old codger."

Nevertheless, he needed to keep his eyes on the Ministry news. Fudge hadn't started his smear campaign yet. But that didn't stop the ass from starting up rumours, mostly centring on Harry's participation in the Triwizard Tournament.

Lucius Malfoy's death was announced two days after Harry returned to privet drive. According to their 'oh so reliable' Minister, Sirius Black had murdered the blonde tosser.

Harry had written to Sirius and had Dobby deliver it discretely. He wondered how his godfather was doing and often wondered which side the man would take when Harry finally opposed Dumbledore.

Sirius had replied with mirth, claiming that he actually wished he was the one who ended the life of the senior Malfoy. His dogfather informed Harry that Dumbledore was insisting that Harry not be contacted, so he was unaware of Sirius corresponds with him. Dumbledore was having him watched though, so replying to Harry's stream of short letters was proving to be difficult.

Since Hedwig was either off with Hermione or Luna, Dobby was Harry's only way to contact his friends. Thankfully, the elf had eased up on his praising of the Boy-Who-Lived and was even having normal conversation with Harry.

When Harry had asked the reasons behind Dobby's new attitude, the elf grinned widely and said that Mistress Leigh had taken him under her scaly wings (whatever that meant) and was training him to be one of the first warrior elves. However, that meant he'd have to learn how to read and write, wear decent clothes, employ proper speech and grammar, look after Harry and learn combat skills.

Harry wondered loudly about the last one, how could something as small as a house elf fight?

Dobby's demonstration of the skills he'd acquired so far had Harry nursing a bruised ass and a pain in his gut.

"I have elf magic, sir. I can make myself stronger if need be." Dobby had said proudly with a wry grin, "I am Lord Death's First Elf!"

Harry grumbled a reply but smiled at how happy and tolerable the elf seemed. He wondered how Hermione was reacting to this new improved Dobby and the fact that Dobby had a new master, who happened to be the Lord of Death on loan to one of Death's Assassins. Somehow he doubted that would stop Hermione from scolding Leigh and maybe Death himself for condoning Slavery.

"So, you don't work in the Hogwarts kitchens anymore? How are you getting paid?"

"Lord Death is paying Dobby with magic, that is all the pay Dobby needs, "The elf started with a prideful watery smile while reverting momentarily to his broken speech, "This is why house elves love serving Harry, when we bond with a witch or wizard, we survive by drawing magical energy from our masters, usually through love and care. Magical humans have forgotten of this and treat us like mere servants, they abuse us. They do not know that by doing this, they've cursed themselves. Every time a master or mistress forces us to punish ourselves, or if they punish us themselves, we draw more magic from them. The negative results will not show in them, but in their children. This is one reason why there are so many squibs, Harry. It is usually the darker family that birth squibs."

Harry frowned, "That's kinda unfair, to the children."

Dobby shook his head, "It is elf law, Harry. There is nothing we can do."

Deciding to change the subject, Harry asked Dobby if he could teach him some of the moves Leigh had thought the elf. Since he couldn't do magic while at privet drive, he might as well get some physical training in.

He started to regret that decision after the sixth time Dobby kicked his ass.

.o.

.o.

Two and a half weeks into the summer holiday, Harry got an unexpected visitor. He'd managed to finish his chores just before lunch and headed upstairs to shower. He stepped into his bedroom and was thrown to the ground by a large black dog, which proceeded to covering his face in saliva.

"Sirius!" The green eyed boy exclaimed happily as he hug his dog father tightly. Sirius transformed into his human self and laughed along with his godson. They sat on the floor laughing for a while before a throat clearing somewhere in the room snapped them out of it.

Harry saw Leigh sitting on the edge of his bed with her legs crossed. Standing right beside her was Dobby and Kreacher. His eyes widened a bit when saw the two elves matching outfits. They wore what looked like tiny ripped jeans, black zipped jackets over black t shirts and tiny army boots.

Harry had noticed during the weeks that Dobby had visited him, that the elf was beginning to fill out. He didn't have knobby knees or skinny lips. Now both elves looked like small children, with comically wide eyes and large pointy ears.

Harry almost choked when he realized that Leigh was dressed similarly, only her jeans were short cut offs and showed off her legs. He couldn't help himself when he admired her muscular legs. He could see several scars along her legs and found him admiring the older girl's uncaring attitude even more.

Even in the wizarding world, girls seemed ashamed of marks and scars on their skin. Here was a girl who was proud of her battle scars, even the one across her left eye. Granted she was more mature than most of the girls he knew. But even Hermione doubted herself sometimes and tired to change what she was born with.

"Hello gorgeous." Leigh greeted with a grin, drawing his eyes back to her face.

Harry found himself blushing, but he grinned in reply, "Hi. You brought Sirius! I didn't know you were going to contact him."

"For what Cedric and I have planned, we needed to contact the guardians and adults." Leigh explained as she stood and approached him.

"Why?"

Sirius answered, "To gather memories before you go back. Send memory messages to our younger selves so they come around quickly. It won't resolve all the doubt but it's enough proof of where you bunch came from."

Harry's eyes widened, "We're going with that plan?"

Leigh grinned and nodded, "I managed to convince Cedric it's worth the risk. We'll be able to stop many deaths and fix the problems of present day wizarding society. Luna suggested we go to Riddle's era but that wouldn't work. Bigotry was way too prominent and I would have ended up thinning out the population on my own because of it."

Harry glanced at Sirius with wide eyes, his throat went dry, "I'll get to see my parents. I can save them."

Both Leigh and Sirius smiled at him.

"Yeah pup."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get this done." Harry said excitedly and moved towards his trunk to begin packing.

Leigh stopped him however, "I'm not taking a bunch of untrained fourteen year olds into the past. We have to make sure you, Hermione and Neville are fully trained, magically and in physical combat. And for safety sake, we're getting rid of Riddle and his treasures before we leave."

Harry's face fell, but he understood her reasoning, he just hoped they could pull it off quickly.

Leigh read his face and smirked, "It's a good thing you have a celestial Mage on our team. Luna and Cedric set up a pocket dimension for us. It's outside this one so we won't have to worry about time here. We'll be able to stay in there for months and when we return no time will pass. Downside is it won't stop your aging. We can slow it down, but you'll still age a bit. Unless we can find a time lady for you. You can pull a Cedric and get busy with one of em." She mused mostly to herself.

Harry blushed deeply at her statement and turned a light glare at his chortling god father.

"So, that's all you came to tell me?" He finally said when Leigh and Sirius stopped laughing. Sirius grinned and threw his arm over the boy's shoulders.

"Course not Harry. We're taking you on a picnic with the Grangers, Longbottoms and Lovegoods. Then your training begins."

"But first, let's go say hi to your darling relatives. I'm sure they're dying to meet me." Leigh said in her best posh voice and walked out the room. Harry and Sirius hurried behind her, neither liked the way she said dying.

They got to the bottom of the stairs just in time to here a crash in the living room and Leigh's voice, "Petunia sweetheart, it's such a pleasure to meet you. And this ugly motherfucker must be your husband, Vermin...I mean Vernon."

Entering the living room, they found Vernon and Petunia Dursley strapped to wooden chairs. Beside them stood Dobby and Kreacher, both had beater bats in their small hands. The Dursleys were fighting against their restraints but couldn't complain with the ball gags in their mouths.

Leigh strode up to them and tapped them each on the nose, "Atatatatatata...that's enough struggling you two. It will do you no good. You see, Mr. Black (you know him as Harry's mass murderer godfather) and I are here inform you of how displeased we are with the way you've treated our dear Harry. No normal person would hurt a child the way you freaks have. Now, I promised Harry that I won't kill you, but just so you know, my employer has a special place for child abusers in the netherworld. And he is very disgusted with you two, he can't wait for the entertainment you'll bring when you die. I'm itching with anticipation."

"Tone down the crazy..." Harry muttered to her but he did appreciate the way she made his relatives squirm, especially when she called them freaks.

"In the mean time, that is while you're still alive, I've took the liberty of indulging in some neighbourhood gossip. 'Have you heard what those Dursleys did to their poor nephew? They locked him in a cupboard for half of his life. The boy was such a bright child that an exclusive boarding school offered him a scholarship. They've been lying all this time. I've yet to see that boy cause trouble. That Dudley though, is a miscreant. He bullies the neighbourhood kids, my poor Joseph came home with bruises the other day. Dudley and his gang have been caught shoplifting and selling drugs for heaven's sake!'" Leigh began pacing, her arms flayed about in wide sweeping motions.

Sirius leaned in to whisper to Harry, "She really has a talent for the dramatics."

Harry nodded, "Scary thing is, she actually sounds like a suburban mother."

Leigh glanced at Dobby and nodded. The elf dropped his bat and approached the Dursleys, he snapped his fingers and a dark blue light emitted from them.

"Now, you won't be able to mention what happened here today, to anyone. Unless you have a fetish for pain that is. Also, I wouldn't try making up stories about Harry anymore, it will gain you a stinging pain on the ass...well, that's that. Sirius, Harry, let's go have some fun. Kreacher has done us the honour of packing your things Harry. He'll be disguised as you for the rest of the day. So those pesky Order members won't bother us."

Sirius spoke, "Don't have to worry about them today...Tonks and Moony are guarding today."

Leigh sighed happily, "It pays to have them on our team."

"Come along Harry." Sirius said happily and he walked out the front door, followed by Harry, Leigh and Dobby.

Harry gaped at the large vehicle in front of him, "Whoa."

"Hm...yes...me likely me some rovers." Leigh said with a glutinous grin, "Best in the line of Range Rovers...for this time anyways. Leggo!"

Kreacher watched as the vehicle pulled off and turned a maniacal on the tied up muggles, "You've been bad to Young Master Harry."

.o.

.o.

Anthony and Jean Granger looked on as their daughter laughed happily with her friends, while splashing in the blue crisp water of the '_Caribbean Island'_. When they were first approached by their daughter, with a leather jacket wearing girl and a barely adult wizard, they'd wondered if their precious child had joined a gang.

No one could blame them, the odd tattoos on the girl's arms and her rough demeanour didn't help the situation. It wasn't until they both mentioned a situation in their past. Anthony was just out of high school and was out drinking with his friends. Like irresponsible teenagers worlds over, one of his drunk friends decided to drive.

The accident that followed killed the driver and Anthony almost lost his life. He was on the brink of death lying in the middle of the wreckage, until a hooded figure appeared in front of the mangled car and pulled them all out before it exploded.

There was something eerie about the figure but none of the then teen-aged boys seemed frightened. Before their saviour left, he or she leaned towards Anthony and whispered, "That girl, Jean, marry her. You'll have a beautiful, intelligent and unique little girl...and you'll name her Hermione."

He'd almost forgotten about the incident over the years and on a whim, he'd named his daughter Hermione. He wasn't sure at the time but the name felt right.

The moment Leigh had spoken to him and his wife, he knew, she was the one who'd saved him all those years ago. Her story of being employed by death was strange, but not that hard to believe. When the three had explained what had happened during Hermione's school years and what would happen in the future if they didn't stop it, he and his wife almost had an aneurysm and was tempted to drag Hermione to Australia in order to escape the coming war.

Then Leigh proposed the idea of time travel and being the Doctor Who buffs that they were they couldn't help there excitement. They may not be able to go back with their children, but if the kids could pull it off, they would have a better future. Therefore, they agreed to help with whatever they could, whether it was financially or not.

Oddly, it was the magical adults, sans Sirius, who were opposed to the time travel. Augusta Longbottom and Xenophilius Lovegood preferred their grandchild or child staying within eyespot. They couldn't stop them from fighting in a war, but they were hell-bent on keeping them safe.

Xenophilius didn't stand a chance though. His daughter had been playing between realms for most of her life. Stepping into the past was as common as spotting the work of Nargles to her. She may not have been able to save her mother on her own, but a warning to his past self and her mother could save his love.

A simpler argument was used on The Longbottom matriarch. She could have her son and daughter-in-law back. They would be able to live a normal life because of one warning from their son's future self. As she'd watched her son train with Diggory and Lovegood during the past few weeks, she couldn't deny he would be powerful, especially now that he had his own wand and Dumbledore nasty wandwork was lifted from him.

She still had half a mind to have the old wizard stuffed. Maybe she could mount his head over the floo.

Looking at her grandson now, she couldn't fight the lone tear that fell from her eyes. A sad smile graced here lips when she watched him attempted to 'surf'. Muggles and their strange customs. Her eyes lingered on him for a bit before a loud roar caused her to look further up the beach.

She sighed, "They're here." She said in a mixture of mirth and exasperation. She really couldn't explain that strange girl and her magic. Here was a display that made her question almost everything she'd learnt at Hogwarts.

A misty circular portal opened out of thin air and the noisy beast Muggles called a vehicle flew out of it. The vehicle spun in the sand a bit and came to a stop, just as the portal closed.

The Grangers, who sat beside her on the large deck overlooking the beach, were grinning broadly at the display. They stood and walked towards their daughter and her friends and then the group moved towards the arrivals.

Leigh parked the rover and hoped out with a merry laughter. Seconds later, Harry and Sirius fell out of the back seat and vomited. Dobby easily stepped over them and vanished the spew at the same time.

"May I drive next, Mistress Leigh?" The elf asked excitedly.

Leigh smiled lightly, "How about we find something suitable for your size first, eh?"

Dobby wasn't deterred, he just grinned widely.

Harry and Sirius had finally cleared their stomach for lunch and Sirius was casting charms to clean both he and Harry's mouth and shirts.

By then Hermione, Neville, Luna and Cedric caught up with them and Hermione tackled Harry in a hug.

Harry blushed darkly when he saw what she was wearing, or not wearing in this case. Leigh caught his eye and winked with a devious smirk.

However, when his eyes fell on Luna, who was wearing even less, he choked loudly.

Hermione assumed her hug was a bit tight and finally let her friend go, instead she began to drag him to the large house sitting just off the beach and was talking a mile a minute. Harry barely had time to greet everyone else.

Dobby popped away to prepare lunch and that left everyone else to enjoy the sun a bit.

Harry was busy admiring the odd architecture of the house as he and Hermione made their way back to the deck, "Sirius told me he had a private island, I just never thought it would be this...nice."

Hermione giggled and continued to drag him around him the hand, "This isn't Sirius's island Harry. It's the pocket dimension Cedric and Luna fashioned. You should have seen it Harry. Their display of magic. It just makes all of this so...unbelievable. I can't wait to start training with them. And Leigh, wow, I'm actually a bit scared to start physical training with her. Wish she could teach us some of her magic though. Oh well, I'll have to settle for being thrown into a wall until she deems me worthy."

Harry's eyes widened, "She threw you into a wall?"

Hermione grimaced, "She was trying to show me that my opponents won't be afraid to really hurt me. She was right though. We can't afford to second guess ourselves or lose focus in a fight. Not with Riddle's munchkins."

Harry let out a loud laugh, "Riddle's...munchkins?"

Hermione giggled as well, "Yeah, Cedric claims that Death isn't too pleased with Riddle insulting him by naming a bunch of petty criminals as people who could eat him. Honestly, I wonder what they would do if they faced off with Leigh, let alone Death?"

Cedric heard their conversation as they walked onto the deck and jumped right in, "Let's just say Leigh didn't develop her hobby of beheading on her own."

The two teens shivered.

Cedric caught this and grinned, "Don't worry guys, he's actually really fun. Powerful, egotistical, intelligent, charming, always horny...and fun. You'll get to meet him soon, he plans to help in your training."

He left the two wide eyed teens with an ominous chuckle.

.

.

.

And so the months of training commenced. After every two months in the pocket dimension they would leave, be seen for a day or two in the real world before returning to their pocket paradise. The adults stayed in the real world for most of the training, only the Grangers and Sirius would return often to get some family time with the teens. They would train occasionally just to spend more time with them.

Until their kids could go back into the past, they'd have to protect themselves for the time being. Training with the kids also allowed them to go Riddle Munchkin hunting with them.

No one was pleased that their kids would have to fight the present day dark wizards, but Leigh and Cedric were unmoving in their decision. After their first strike on the dark wizards resulted in all of them sustaining injuries, they hardened their resolve to fight. They would also gain experience and would be able to study how Riddle's foot soldiers operated.

However, being mere fourteen to fifteen years old teenagers, their emotional response to first killing someone was momentous.

Harry was technically the only one who'd actually killed someone before, although it wasn't intentional and he hadn't known what his touch would do to Quirrell. Hermione was the most affected by her kill. She didn't care that she had to or Neville would have lost his head by the curse Crabbe Sr had sent his way.

At the time she only thought of defending her friend, however, her reducto curse was a bit too powerful and it shattered the man's skull. Leigh took one look at the kill and called their mission short. Thankfully it was just a strike against one of Riddle's recruitment meetings, and Crabbe was the only senior in the meeting. The 'would be' recruits took one look at the slaughter that descended on those who had already joined and got the hell out of there. They had no idea of the hooded and semi-masked figures were or why they preferred using both wand and other weapons, but they weren't going to stick around to ask.

Leigh decided to let the teens stay with their families for an extra day before returning to their training. They'd already spent eight months in the pocket dimension, they could return to their own dimension on the day they left or anytime after, therefore they returned two days after they'd left. Harry decided to show his face at Privet drive for two days to give Kreacher a break from the Dursleys. However, he didn't expect the elf to outright object and allow him only two hours in the house.

The elf claimed to be having ample amounts of fun with the non magical humans and that the Order remained oblivious to the real Harry's absence.

Knowing that Hermione might need a shoulder to cry on, Harry had Kreacher drop him off at his best friend's house. He was surprised to find the Granger's two story Victorian styled house filled with the some of his team mates.

He entered the house to find Anthony Granger sitting in the living room with Augusta Longbottom and Amos Diggory. Cedric had to be convinced to tell his father what was going on, Leigh insisted. When she subtly mentioned that she wished that she could talk to her parents again, Cedric immediately agreed to talk to his father. Like Luna, he'd lost his mother at a young age. In fact, she'd died minutes after she'd given birth to him. It wasn't anything he could stop, since his mother had been ill most of her life and weakened significantly during her pregnancy.

Harry wondered sometimes what the relationship between Leigh and Cedric was. Sometimes they acted like a happy old married couple and the next they were joking and playing around like siblings.

"Hey Harry. Thought you planned on spending more time with the relatives? Did they manage to annoy you already?" Cedric asked with a small smile, drawing Harry out of this thoughts.

Harry shook his head and chuckled and told them of his conversation with Kreacher and how the elf had all but kicked him out the door. He recounted what he'd seen of his aunt, since his uncle was at work and his cousin was off strengthening the neighbours views on his delinquency. His aunt looked horrified, simply horrified. She was paler than usual and her skin pulled tightly against her cheeks, her eyes were hallow. When she saw Harry walked down the stairs with Kreacher, a glint of hope had shined in her eyes.

She was chestfallen when she realized her nephew wouldn't be staying. Three days with a malicious and vengeful house elf had worked the Dursleys hard and now they were barely holding unto their sanity.

Harry really didn't want to know what the Black elf was capable of.

The adults and Cedric had a good laugh over the story, while Harry felt a wee bit disturbed.

Harry waited for them to get it all out of their systems before he spoke again, "The horocrux team is still out I assume?"

Cedric nodded, "All except Leigh, she paid a visit to Hogwarts, got the diadem and a few other trinkets from Dumbles' office. Sirius had to show his face at Grimmauld Place, but Kreacher already give Luna the locket and Neville is presently distracting the goblins so Dobby can get Hufflepuff's cup. Leigh's upstairs with Hermione and her mum..." He trailed off and cast a guilty look towards the Anthony.

Anthony waved dismissively at him, "It's a hard choice. Hermione knew what she was getting into. The first night of her training she came into our room and talked for hours on her view in killing...she said she'd have to overcome her reproach to the subject before she could be of any use in the war. I don't know if any of you know this, but Jean spent time in the army. She was only on the medical team but she had to kill before, to protect her colleagues. She spent the rest of the night comforting our baby girl. Hopefully she can do it again and Hermione can get back to training."

Cedric smiled sadly, "Leigh won't let her train until she's fully recovered."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because she's still a teen...and what we asked you three to do isn't something we're proud of." Leigh spoke from behind him, "Hermione wouldn't be able to focus fully on her training if she's emotionally distressed and she would likely end up injured if she goes into battle with an unclear mind."

Harry stared at the girl in surprise. He'd never peg her for a caring type. It wasn't that she was unemotional, but he only saw care in her eyes when she looked at Cedric and Luna. It was only recently that she'd started to show the emotion with him, Neville and Hermione as well.

In the eight months the team had been together, they'd grown close and now he felt like he was in a family, with loud, crazy siblings, understanding parents (The Grangers), a strict but lovable grandmother (Madam Longbottom) and a fun-loving uncle (Sirius).

Leigh smiled a bit at his wistful expression, "You should go see her. She might need her best friend."

Jean Granger entered the room and voiced her agreement, "Go ahead dear. She's better now, but she needs someone her age to talk to her."

Harry nodded firmly and headed off to his friend's room, completely oblivious to the satisfied smiles on the other's faces.

"Keep that door open young man!" Anthony Granger shouted after the boy with a hearty chuckle. His wife glared at him hotly, to which he replied to with a wink.

"So other than the horocrux destruction, what else do you guys have to do?" Jean asked as she moved to sit beside her husband.

Madam Longbottom asked, "Why are you bothering to destroy those abominations when you'll be going back in time...you'll have to destroy them then anyways."

Cedric opted to reply, "Practice. Everyone on the team needs practice in getting to the horocruxes and in destroying them. It's also to be safe. We don't know what will happen when we go back. We might mess up something and the future will remain the same. Best to destroy them now, give Harry a practice run with Riddle, let him end the bastard as discretely as possible. At least he'll have experience offing a dork lord."

"How can you risk his life? Harry's still a boy...forcing him to do—" Augusta began but was cut off by Leigh.

"We're not forcing him. Both he and Neville volunteered. But Harry called heads and won."

Anthony laughed loudly, "You decided who'd kill him by a coin toss. I'm sure he'll be insulted when he hears that."

Leigh grinned impishly, "We're counting on it. He still hasn't recovered from that stab in the back. That's what Sirius told us anyways. Snape's running frantic trying to find the poison that did it and its antidote."

"What they don't realize is by using Harry's blood, Riddle poisoned himself." Cedric added with a wide smile

"What do you mean?" The Longbottom matriarch asked in wonder.

Leigh give a conniving grin, "Harry was bitten by a basilisk in his second year, you all know this, what you don't know is by the addition of the Phoenix tears, both substances seeped into his bones and arteries. Harry has two of the most powerful substances running in his system as normally as blood. His body has already gotten used to it. Riddle won't be able to. His body was made magically, he can't adapt. The reason it didn't kill him before was because we used to milk his familiar, Nagini, and consume her venom. Now that the snake's dead...well...you get the picture."

"Hold on, are you telling me that he'd die of poisoning anyways? Why have Harry attack him then?" Jean asked.

"Because this Riddle still killed his parents. Harry wants him to know who ended him. Besides, he doesn't deserve that kind of death, it's too easy." Leigh answered in a matter of fact tone.

"What about the horocrux in Harry?" Jean asked again. She's spent nights worrying about the boy who'd grown on her. She couldn't help but care for the humble, mature young man.

"Leigh already got rid of it. It's not hard for her, since she has a scythe fashioned by Death himself. Drawing souls from bodies is child's play for her. And it's a much better method than Albus dumbass' method of having Harry sacrifice himself." Cedric answered with a bitter expression. Now he we'll and truly understood Leigh's despise for the man.

Augusta sneered at the thought of the man, "What are we going to do with the man? In this time and the past."

Leigh answered the formidable woman, "We're hoping we can convince the Potters and your son and daughter in law to get out of Britain before Halloween, and away from Dumbledore's influence. That will give us time to strike against Riddle...while discretely the Potters and Longbottoms will try to discredit Dumbledore or evade his meddling altogether by raising their kids somewhere outside Britain."

"France!" Jean suddenly exclaimed after the room grew silent in contemplation of the girl's words.

Her husband immediately caught on and grinned widely, "Get them to fly to France through muggle means...preferably before Harry and Neville's birth. They'd have dual-citizenship in our world and they could easily return after...and we'd vacationed in Lyon, France for Christmas in 1979, up until New Years."

Jean nodded excitedly, "If our past selves meet the Potters and Longbottoms by chance and spark a friendship...our kids could grow up together."

Leigh and Cedric shared a grin, they hadn't thought of that.

Harry and Hermione had entered the room halfway through the conversation and looked at each other in excitement.

Harry joined the conversation, "I'm sure I can get Sirius to make a memory message for us to take...well another one."

"Or you can convince them yourself Harry." Hermione offered with a smile.

Harry mirrored her smile, "Yes, yes I can."

.o.

.o.

The time for the team's permanent return to their dimension finally came. They'd scheduled it for the day of the dementor attack on Harry and Dudley. They'd spent three and a half years in training and would sometimes go off on a mission for experience.

By the end of the training, each had their own style of combat, both magical and non magical. They did in fact meet with Death and were scarred for life at the meeting. He'd attempted to greet Hermione in the way he did to Leigh, by kissing her on the lips, and earned himself a knee in the balls. He seemed to take a great liking to the girl since then.

During their training, he given each teen, besides Luna, a weapon created by his best undead blacksmiths. Luna already had an extra wand, which had two different Phoenix feathers as a core (water and air) and ash as the wand wood.

To Hermione, he gave Lúin of Celtchar, the flaming spear of Lugh, the Solar god, which Death had won through a game of strip poker. The spear gave the team the best weapon to destroy horocruxes, since its flames were far purer to hellfire. This also meant that the magical properties of the objects used as horocruxes wouldn't be destroyed in the process. The spear would be able to appear and disappear at will, and came with an...interesting armour for the bearer of the spear. Hermione wasn't originally pleased with the amount of skin the armour showed, but couldn't deny that it showed her new toned body in a faltering light. Both Neville and Harry agreed. Hermione's leaning towards fire magic also contributed to Death presenting her with the spear.

To Neville he gave the Axe of Perun. Even though it was assumed Neville would be better at earth magic due to his appreciation for herbology. It was thunder and lightning magic that he found most exciting. The axe of the Slavic god of those two magics immediately called to him. He appeared as a frightening figure with his muscular body, chiselled abs and an axe strapped to his back. He'd developed an inability of keeping his shirt on during spars.

Leigh joking compared him to her favourite character in an anime series, no one understood her reference.

Harry, much to his annoyance got a dainty looking staff. He wouldn't lie, the spear looked like some out of a fantasy film, however, he'd found himself drawn more to the lightsabers Leigh and Cedric had brought with them. Unfortunately, that could be easily copied by a charm Cedric created. It would leave the caster with that as his or her only defence, by since it had the ability of absorbing a spell, which could be deflected back at the attacker, Harry wasn't too keen on using it.

The staff that Death presented him with had been created by Death himself. There were only five weapons forged by him, the Death Stick, Death's Scythe, Death's retribution (the scythe that Leigh carried), a fiery whip dubbed 'Ápsychos' (due to its ability to render a victim soulless). Death was working on his sixth…the Flappy Bird app. (Just kidding)

The staff had been modelled after the Nirvana of the Final Fantasy game Cedric had made him obsess over. It had as much power as Leigh's scythe, it ability to block every spell (including the so called unforgivable) and throw it back at anyone. However, the staff also had similar properties to a wand, only miles more powerful. It took some getting used to but Harry had finally managed to cast a simple lumos charm without blinding someone after seven months. Like all the weapons Death gave to them, they could summon it whenever they desired. The only downside to Harry's new staff was how feeble his wand felt beside it. Then he realized, he could still have his lightsaber and use the staff as well.

With those happy thoughts, he thanked the unconventional Extra-dimensional entity of the Universe and made a promise to eventually return his Death stick, cloak and stone.

"Meh, the cloak's a gift. Keep it." Death had said with a chuckle before he disappeared from their pocket dimension.

.o.

.o.

Harry grumbled angrily as he appeared in his 'room' at the Dursley's. Kreacher was sitting on the bed, in Harry-form, waiting patiently.

"Hey Kreacher…Had fun for the past month?" Harry asked politely as he moved to deposit his rucksack on the floor beside his school trunk.

Kreacher smiled up at him, which Harry found somewhat disconcerting, "Yes Harry. Your relatives have been such lovely hosts. Your cousin will not be going out tonight, like you ordered. Dobby informed me that Madam Umbridge has already sent out the order the dementors to come looking for you."

Harry nodded and sighed loudly. Now that they'd fully trained, he wondered why Leigh and Cedric insisted that they wait to travel through time. But he knew the reason. Neither of them had the 'clearance' to time travel in this dimension, that meant they had to use another method—The Veil.

Luna and Hermione would have to infiltrate the Department of Mysteries, rework the runes on the Veil to allow travel and then they could get to _fixing_ this dimension's Magical problems. Hermione estimated that the work would be done by Halloween, which was when they planned to make the jump. With the Veil between this world and the Netherworld at its thinnest, they'll be able to travel without problem. Sirius and Augusta were in charge of rearranging the runes after they travelled, to make sure no one followed them into the past.

Although, this plan allowed him time to kill a pesky dark lord and annoy a certain headmaster.

"You look good, Young Master." Kreacher said pulling him out of his thoughts. The elf had returned to his elf self and was staring openly at him.

Harry smirked and moved to the mirror to appreciate his new self. The most prominent difference was the lack of a scar, after Leigh had destroyed Riddle's soul fragment, the scar had faded over time. By getting rid of the horocrux, he grew at a healthier rate. He and Neville were almost six foot five inches. Neville was taller than he was, by a few centimetres but no one was counting.

He'd filled out as well, he was buff and beefy, but he did have his share of muscles, including a six pack. He wasn't jealous of Neville's arms and eight pack, even though the heavy muscles suited his best friend.

Hermione loved his new body, that's all he needed. Then again, she'd loved everything about him as an eleven year old too. She also expressed fondness for his chin length hair, which he usually kept in a half up ponytail, with some falling onto his face to cover his lack of a certain lightning bolt scar. His lack of glasses also contributed to heated snogging sessions between the two. Again, the lack of a horocrux and Luna's healing spells helped with that.

Hermione had taken great pleasure in burning his old glasses while practicing with her spear. Thinking of Hermione, Harry's face morphed into a pleased smile. In the three years they'd spent in the pocket dimension, they were granted endless time together, without Ron's negative influences. Harry wondered what her father would do to him when he realized that his daughter had given her virginity to him and vise versa.

He'd often wondered how altered their new lives would be when they completed their biggest mission. Would they remember anything, would they lose all the skills they'd bleed to acquire?

Coming back to reality, Harry thanked Kreacher and bid him goodbye. His change of appearance wouldn't be as surprising to his relatives, they knew he was away doing whatever the hell he wanted. It was the order members he was worried about. Kreacher had only allowed them to get glimpses of him through the windows, during their spying, but they couldn't be dense enough to not notice the significant change, could they?

He descended the stairs two at a time and swaggered into the family room. His relatives were already sitting there, looking at the doorway anxiously.

"Auntie, Uncle, cousin…how has your day been?" he asked in a mocking tone.

Petunia gasped quietly at the sight of her nephew, she couldn't help but be a little envious and hateful. Why wasn't her Duddikins that handsome? She secretly blamed his father.

The Dursleys mumbled their replies, but Harry wasn't listening. He moved to the window and peered out will opening the curtains wide. He saw the distortion in the air and grass by his aunt's Rose bushes. He almost laughed outright at the Order's stupidity when he noticed one of the rose pluck itself off the bush and disappear.

Diggle and Fletcher were in charge of the watch tonight. He'd visited Sirius before he came here for a brief word. They'd had their meeting in the attic, where Buckbeak used to live, so none of the order members or Weasleys would know he was there. Sirius had told him of the watchers tonight and told him that Dumbledore had 'subtly' mention that they'd bring Harry to Grimmauld place that evening.

"Convenient." Harry thought bitterly as he glared at the now darkening sky. He knew somewhere in the distance, his pseudo-big sister was scaring the shite out of some dementors.

.

.

**Thanks for the support everyone, please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**It has come to my attention that I've been spelling 'Horcrux' wrong...prepare you red tomatoes people, I deserve to be flogged for this...**

**Oh, check my profile for links to character art for this fic, compliments of Rinmaru- Ascension Couple Creator...**

Chapter 4

_Several miles away_

"And you promise to behave yourself from now on?" the hooded figure, who sounded like a female, asked the two black hooded creatures of despair, as if speaking to two misbehaving toddlers.

The two dementors trembled and attempted to get loose from the chains clamped around their necks. The chains led to connect with the end of the female's black and gold scythe.

When they didn't reply in some way or another, Leigh roughly pulled at the chains, causing the two dementors to shriek in protest at being tossed about. One drew enough courage to speak an agreement in their ancient lost language. There was only one explanation why this human could speak their tongue. She was a hunter for their creator. The dementors had chosen this dimension specifically for the lack of Death's hunters born here. They'd never come into contact with one for the several millennia they'd been here.

Leigh smirked under her hood, "Good. Now go back to your little island and don't dare leave it! Rebel and I shall cast you back to the Netherworlds!"

The dementors let out animalistic howls of fright and left as quickly as they could upon their release. They had smelt the change in the air several weeks ago. It was a familiar scent, one that belonged to a powerful dark wizard. Their anticipation for joining this wizard had grown over the weeks. With the dark wizard on their side, they'd be able to feast endlessly.

That prospect was immediately dashed with the arrival of the hunter. There were many names designated for such beings, demons among them. But the dementors knew them as only one thing, hunters. They were the only beings, besides Death himself, who were able to kill them. With the right weapon any magical human could, but that weapon would have to have been forged by Death's hands.

That old wizard Dumbledore held one such weapon and was ignorant to its potential. They only hoped that no other human held such a weapon.

.o.

.o.

On the evening of 2nd August 1995, two old wizards waited in joyous anticipation for the news of an illegally casted patronus in the general area of Little Whinging, Surrey. However, they found themselves waiting until late into the evening and no word came of the crime.

Dumbledore stood by his office window, peering out at the grounds of Hogwarts, a pleased smile on his face. The flare of his floo made the old man turn, his smile fell when he saw Percy Weasley standing by the floo, a worried expression on his face.

"Headmaster, there has been no news of Potter casting the patronus! Do you think he failed to and was kissed?" Percy may not like the Boy-Who-Lived, but he had fate in the prophesy and he knew Potter was the answer to their dark lord problem.

Dumbledore's frown deepened and he moved around the red head to make a floor call.

"Moody, leave to collect young Harry immediately, I've gotten word of dementors sightings in the area."

He didn't wait for the grizzled man to reply. He ended the call and dismissed Percy, who left via floo without another word. Dumbledore waited for a minute, his mind attempting to solve this mystery. He needed Harry to be harassed by Fudge. When he was put on trial, Albus would be able to play the hero and strengthen the boy's faith in him.

Of course, he'd planned to avoid the boy for the entire year, to test said loyalty. He assumed that Harry would continuously try to contact him and that would show how loyal and willing the boy was. After all, when Albus decided to tell him the prophesy and the need for Harry's sacrifice, I didn't want to boy to whine and deny his fate.

He stayed in his office and awaited word from Moody.

.o.

.o.

Moody, Lupin and Tonks dismissed Diggle and Fletcher before moving to the front door of Number Four Privet drive and knocked loudly.

To their surprise, Harry answered the door, shirtless with a wet towel around his shoulders, "Hi."

"Looking fit there, Harry." Tonks said with a flirty smile as she racked her eyes over his toned abdominal. The boy didn't blush like she'd expected him. Then again, she knew this Harry was three years older. Of course, Moody wasn't aware of this, so he eyed the boy with slight suspicion.

Harry chuckled at the metamorph's statement and stepped aside to let them in, "Thanks Tonks. My relatives took the night to themselves and went to visit Vernon's sister."

"First name, Harry?" Lupin asked with a knowing smile. Harry waved him off with a sly smile.

"Until he acts like an uncle, I won't be calling him as such. Why are you here? Dumbledore finally decided to let me out on parole?"

Moody caught the bitterness in the boy's statement and narrowed his eyes, "You're here for your own safety, Potter."

Harry scoffed, at least he knew he had a right to be mad at the old man. His inactions regarding Pettigrew allowed Harry to hold a grudge and he intended to milk that excuse. And since Dumbledore didn't play the part of a villain, like Leigh expected, and attempted to wipe his and Cedric's memory of the night, that gave Harry a leeway.

"Oh yes, the legendary _Blood_ wards. For a smart man, Dumbledore can be stupid sometimes."

Tonks and Lupin cringed, they hadn't expected Harry to be this obvious with his dislike for Dumbledore. It wouldn't do for Dumbledore to suspect something and try to reverse all the changes in the boy's life.

Moody growled, "You don't know what you're talking about, boy."

Harry narrowed his eyes at the man, he couldn't believe he could like Crouch's version of the man better, "Really...didn't I mention that Voldemort used my blood for his moronic ritual? My _blood._ And this place is protecting by wards, fuelled by my _blood._ See the connection, you ratty old tosser?"

Moody was struck by surprise, he didn't let it show however, instead he changed the subject, "There were dementors sightings a few streets away. You won't happen to know what drove them off?"

"Dementors?" Harry played the dumb card, "This far away from Azkaban? What the hell is Fudge doing? He can't even control his bladder, much less dementors. It's a wonder the fool became Minister."

Before Moody could comment on his rant, Tonks spoke, "Anyways...let's get your stuff packed. We're taking you to—"

"Shut it Tonks. You never know who's listening." Moody growled angrily.

"—Sirius." She continued ignoring the battered man's statement, "Come on, I'll help you."

.o.

.o.

His arrival at Grimmauld place was quiet. Sirius was at the door waiting for him and before Molly Weasley could get her hands on him, Sirius led him up the stairs towards a bedroom. Thankfully, it was late in the night so he didn't have to deal with the Weasley children at the moment.

"Molly insisted that you share with Ron, but I put my foot down and said I wanted you closer to my room. This used to me my bedroom by the way." Sirius explained as he pushed the door open and led Harry in.

"Thanks for that. Don't think I can deal with his snoring. Nice. Proud Gryffindor I see." Harry chuckled as he dumped his trunk by the door and walked around the room with a smile.

"Always. There's a connecting bathroom, so you won't have to share. Let's get to the kitchen, we can't avoid that woman forever."

The two black hair wizards entered the kitchen to find an argument brewing between the Weasley mother hen and the resident house elf. Kreacher was about to raise the ladle in his hands to smack the woman over the head. Thankfully, Sirius stopped him with a shout.

"Kreacher, what are you doing?"

The elf turned a stubborn glare to his master, "Kreacher must prepare all meals."

Sirius immediately understood what was happening. Since the Weasleys arrival, Molly had insisted on doing the cooking and she was planning on forcing the kids into some labour as well. However, they'd arrived to find Grimmauld place pristine and bright, with muggle decor at all corners, sans electronics. Even the kitchen had transformed to resemble a professional muggle kitchen, not that she knew what that looked like.

Again Harry wondered what the point of the change was when Sirius new they were going to change the future (Or present) anyways.

Kreacher was wearing a clean black butler's suit with fishtails and a white apron wrapped around his now round waist. He had to stand on a stool most of the time to reach the counter tops but he didn't seem to mind.

"Molly, didn't we have the discussion yesterday? It's Kreacher's job to prepare meals and clean. Why don't you pretend this is a vacation for the rest of the summer?" Sirius asked the woman with a charming smile.

Molly glared at him but decided to drop the subject, he was the owner of the house after all. Her eyes landed on Harry and they widened at his improved look.

"Harry dear, you look..."

"Healthy?" Harry asked with a chuckle.

"Y-yes. You look so handsome..." Molly cooed as she moved towards him to hug him. Harry smiled and returned the hug. It wasn't her fault her sons (Percy and on many accounts, Ron) were idiots. He didn't want to approach the subject of her blind faith in Dumbledore.

"Thank you Mrs Weasley."

"Oh stop, how many times have I told you to call me Molly?"

"How about _auntie Molly?_"

_Auntie_ Molly smiled with watery eyes and she tightened the hug. Harry chuckled but eventually pushed her away lightly.

"I was going to prepare your favourite, but that...elf won't allow it." She glared lightly over her shoulders.

Harry chuckled and glanced at the elf, "It's alright. I'm sure whatever Kreacher prepares will be lovely and besides I can only handle a light snack for now and then head to bed."

Kreacher bowed lightly and looked up with mirth in his eyes, "Young master is too kind. Kinder that old Master Sirius."

"Oi! I ain't old!"

That caused Harry and Molly to laugh lightly.

"Mom! I'm hungry, make me something!" Harry heard Ron's voice call out as he entered the kitchen and stiffened. He mentally sighed in exasperation, and so it begins.

"Harry mate! When did you get here?" Ron asked loudly as he hurried over to Harry.

The green eyed boy shrugged, "About fifteen minutes ago?"

Ron fought back a scowl but failed, "And you didn't come find me?"

"Sorry, didn't realise your name was Waldo..."

"What?" Ron asked with scrunched up nose, he glanced at a choking Sirius and wondered if the man had drunk too much of the muggle fizzy drink. What was it called? Cold? Cove? Something...

"Nothing." Harry sighed in slight annoyance and found a seat at the new island in the middle of the room. Much to his irritation, Ron moved to sit beside him.

Sirius grinned, grabbed a coke from his charmed icebox and gave it to Harry.

Ron groaned, "Ugh, believe me Harry, you don't want to drink that."

Harry ignored him and popped the cap off the bottle before gulping happily, "Don't know when I last had a Cola. How did you get this?" He asked his godfather.

"Kreacher has many uses and he likes the drink as much as I do." Sirius said and chuckled at the glare the elf directed at him for sharing his secret.

The twins and Ginny entered the kitchen, they greeted Harry tiredly and joined him at the large island. Being almost midnight, the teens were tired. They'd stayed up because they heard their mother mention Harry's scheduled arrival.

"So when's Hermione gonna be here?" Harry asked after he'd finished his coke. He knew that she was at home and was supposed to arrive at Grimmauld place before him. At least according to Leigh and Cedric.

An uncomfortable silence filled the kitchen. Harry raised an eyebrow at Sirius who looked as clueless as he was.

Molly decided to answer, "Oh don't worry dear. You'll see Hermione on September first. Maybe even before then when you're Hogwarts letters arrive."

"Hold on, why isn't she coming here then?" Harry asked a bit crossly.

"Um...she doesn't want to dear. Said she'll spend all summer with her parents."

Harry almost scowled at the woman, she was lying to him. He knew Hermione planned to come as well, so he wouldn't have to deal with Ron the annoying for the rest of the summer.

"That's not what...I'm going to call her." He said quickly and stood to leave the kitchen.

Molly chuckled, "Oh don't worry about it Harry. Besides, you can't call her. She doesn't have a floo at her house. And if she did, _Headmaster_ Dumbledore said it would be dangerous to use the floo...especially for frivolous reasons."

With those words, Harry placed the woman, who'd been a better aunt to him that his own blood, right up on his list of idiot adults, "Hermione doesn't fall under frivolous reasons. I'll use my mirror."

With those slightly angered words, Harry left the room.

"What mirror, what is he talking about?" Molly asked worriedly as she tried to follow him. Sirius blocked her path, "The mirror I gave him for his birthday. I sent one to Hermione as well."

"SIRIUS, DUMBLEDORE SAID TO NOT CONTACT HIM!" Molly shrieked, her children immediately left the kitchen before their mother started hexing.

"DUMBLEDORE CAN STUFF IT! IF I WANT TO CONTACT MY GOD SON I WILL!" Sirius shouted his reply.

"But, you gave Hermione a mirror as well!" she argued at a more civilised tone. Secretly, she was a bit shaken by someone shouting at her. Even Arthur never raised his voice at her.

"Because he needed a friend. Hermione was the only one willing to ignore Dumbledore stupid order."

"She disobeyed—"

"She's not in the order Molly. And outside school grounds she doesn't have to listen to the Headmaster. She can piss on his orders if she wants to."

"Don't you dare!"

"My house, I do as I please. Dumbledore's order was stupid. He wanted us to isolate Harry. Harry would have come back bitter and angry at every last one of us. You may be willing to let Albus meddle but I'm not."

A new voice joined the fray, "Interesting words, Black."

"Fuck off Snivellus!" With those wise words, Sirius left Molly and Snape in the kitchen to do as they please. He went to find his god son.

Dumbledore stepped out of the shadows and glared at Sirius' back.

_He has to go. The only question is when. Before or after Ms Granger._

No, he couldn't kill the girl. But maybe he could orchestrate a distraction. At least until Harry defeated Voldemort, then he could play with the muggleborn all he wanted. _What a caring leader I am..._

He plastered his signature smile on his face and walked towards the kitchen.

"Severus, have everyone meet in the drawing room. We'll have our meeting there."

"Of course headmaster."

.

Hermione walked into the kitchen the next morning at breakfast, much to everyone but Sirius and Harry's surprise. Sirius was the one who sent Kreacher to get her and she'd spent the night in Harry's room.

Harry led her towards the long dining table and pulled out her chair. They sat at the head on Sirius' right, with Tonks beside them. Moony sat on Sirius' left, while the Weasley's occupied the other seats. Unfortunately, Ron was sitting beside Moony and staring at Hermione with a light blush.

Tonks noticed this and hid her malicious smile, "Been working out Hermione?"

Hermione hid her pleased smile and nodded, "My dad's worried about his weight, so he dragged mom and me into his exercise routine."

"Well, it was worth it." Tonks agreed with a wink, "Don't you think so Harry?"

Harry turned his head and looked Hermione up and down, a smirk formed on his lips and he nodded, "Definitely. You look good Hermione. Though, you've always been beautiful."

"Thank you Harry." She squeezed his hand under the table.

Ron's face contorted nastily but he schooled his expression and deciding to put his foot in his mouth, "Too bad your hair's still...like that."

Everyone turned a glare at the boy's comment. Molly was about to reprimand her son but Harry had a more pleasurable and devious idea.

He reached towards Hermione's face and twirled a curly strand in his fingers lightly, before sticking it behind her ears, "I'm happy it's still the same. It's beautiful, brave and vibrant, just like her."

Hermione smiled softly and pecked his cheeks, "Thank you Harry. I like your hair as well."

Ron saw red and was about to say something stupid, but Fred and George stopped him by teasing Harry and Hermione. Ginny joined in, albeit a bit hesitantly. Her crush for Harry had never faded and now he shows up looking good enough to eat and he's interested in Hermione.

She sighed, knowing that it was inevitable. She would always be his best friend's little sister who had a creepy crush on him. Then the way Ron was acting, she doubted that he'd remain Harry's best friend for long.

Molly saw her daughter's expression and frowned, she glanced at the playful Harry and Hermione and that frowned deepened. Maybe filling her daughter's head with grandeur fantasies of marrying the Boy-Who-Lived wasn't good for her. But, it was a mother's place to hope for the best for their children and Harry was the best.

Maybe whatever was going on with him and Hermione was just a passing phase. Everyone knew how hot blooded those muggleborn and muggles were. Harry would soon grow tired of Hermione and that would allow her Ginny to step in and show him what a future wife should be. Purebloods after all, made better spouses. And if Ginny was desperate enough, maybe she could have _that _talk with her, after all, that method did help Molly and Arthur along in their young love story.

.o.

.o.

The morning of September first came all too soon and everyone bustled around Grimmauld place making sure they had everything they needed. Hermione and Harry were the exceptions, they'd packed the day before. With Ron giving them the cold shoulders they were less distracted and spent the time in Sirius' library reading to pass the time or exploring the large house. That also meant they had plenty of time to pack.

No slandering articles had appeared in the Prophet, since Harry had yet to utter a word or Riddle's return. They hadn't been able to see any of the Team since their arrival at Grimmauld, they did correspond through Kreacher and Dobby though.

Hermione had refused the prefects badge, claiming that she had to focus on her OWLs. Harry used the same excuse to quit the quidditch team. He had other obligations. McGonagall wasn't too pleased with their refusal and dismissal, but she couldn't force them to do anything.

The transfiguration Mistress wondered if it was too late to withdraw Mr Weasley prefect badge offer. She'd only sent the boy the badge on Dumbledore's request. Anyways, she wondered if Ms Patil was anything like her Ravenclaw sister...

The free members of the team had destroyed all of the horcruxes so all they had to do was get Harry out of Hogwarts a night for him to end Riddle. While the student side of the team had to be seen at Hogwarts, Cedric and Leigh were responsible for controlling Riddle's munchkin numbers. It wasn't a hard job, since he was still suffering from the poison in his system. He had to force himself to appear as a strong leader while gathering his old minions. With Malfoy gone he had to find the next richest of his followers and order them to let him stay there. Unfortunately, that task fell with Nott and he wasn't half as rich as the Late Lucius Malfoy. To make matters worse, Lucius' widow refused follow him and she was keeping the Malfoy heir away from the Dark Lord while she reversed all the damage Lucius had done to her child.

And now he had that _woman_ hunting him and his minions...his existence was proving to be a chore.

.

Harry and Hermione allowed all the Weasleys to enter the platform before them. Seconds after the red headed family had disappeared into the stonework, Neville and Luna stepped out of the shadows and approached their friends. They hugged and teased in greeting before heading to the platform.

The platform was busy like every September, but they'd grown used to it by then. They found the Weasleys easily in the crowd and bid Molly and Arthur goodbye before boarding the train. The Twins and Ginny went their own way and left the four to deal with an agitated Ron.

Ron took one look at Neville's new built and sneered, "What the bloody hell have you been doing all summer, lifting dragon bung?"

Hermione made a sound of disgust at the red head's behaviour and pulled Luna along the passage to find a compartment. Harry and Neville followed behind, not uttering a word to Ron, who glared at their backs and entered the first compartment he saw. He growled at the first years, who hurried out of the compartment with their trunks.

He huffed and landed roughly on the bench. Staring at his trunk, he wondered if he should just listen to Dumbledore and use the damn tarts to get back at Harry. He fantasized all summer about Hermione and what it would be like to explore a broom closet with her. Then she shows up looking like she should be on the cover of one of Ginny's magazines. Except the hair, but he could ignore that. It was only her fault that he was considering dosing her with potions. She was tempting him and flirting with Harry to make him jealous.

Ron smiled in anticipation when he gave the gift box, holding tarts and an apology, to Dennis Creevey who was passing along and asked him to give it to Hermione Granger. He didn't think that she'd find it suspicious that he only sent an apology to her, or that maybe she would share the tarts with her friends.

Neither scenario occurred however. Hermione took one look at the tarts and scowled.

"Love potions. I'm going to castrate him." She hissed and was about to storm off to find the red head.

Luna stopped her, "How about we teach him a lesson. Look, there's Vincent Crabbe, I'm sure he'd love some tart."

.o.

.o.

The Quartet almost gave a belly-laugh at the sight of the toad in pink sitting at the staff table when they entered the Great Hall. Fudge was clutching at straws to get on Harry's bad side it appeared. Harry had no intention of making it easy on the man.

Their first Defence class soon came upon them and Harry couldn't hide his excitement. Luna told him that Umbridge was exactly what Leigh described her as, including the swear words. He, Neville and Hermione had arrived early and were waiting outside the classroom. Several other students were waiting as well.

His excitement turned to humour when he noticed Crabbe trailing behind an approaching Ron. Ron glared at him and stayed several feet away from the trio. He wondered why Hermione wasn't fawning over him yet but deduced that the potions probably took a while to have an effect. He noticed Crabbe staring at him and wondered what that was about. When Crabbe blushed and looked away, he was even more confused.

Hermione couldn't help her giggle at the sight and had to hide her face in Harry's arm to stop herself from laughing outright.

Umbridge soon let them in the class and started her spiel on 'proper' Defence practices. Harry caught her looking at him several times with a frustrated expression but she'd almost immediately replace it with an overly sweet smile.

Harry decided to have some fun a bit, so when Umbridge asked if there were any questions, he raised his hand. He took full notice of the look of joy on her face.

"Yes, Mr Potter?" she asked in her saccharine tone.

Harry smiled pleasantly at her, "Just wanted to saw that I look forward to having defence lessons with you Professor Umbridge. Your altered syllabus is better than most of the lessons we've had at Hogwarts since I got here. Thank you."

Harry took great pleasure in seeing the toad almost combust with the overload of shock and frustration. He glanced around the room and noticed everyone staring at him in shock. He winked and smirked before schooling his expression to sweet curiosity when he looked back to Umbridge.

"Well, thank you...Mr Potter, for those kind words. Now on with the lesson. Turn to page..."

This was going to be fun. He actually wanted Halloween to take a while to arrive.

.o.

.o.

Hermione strolled into the Room of Requirement with a satisfied smile, "All hail the High Inquisitor, Madam Dolores Umbridge!" Harry, Neville and Luna followed behind her with copies of the Prophet under their arms. Each deposited the papers on the table that Cedric and Leigh were sitting by.

The room had been transformed into a modern living room, according to Leigh, with leather couches and a large glass table in the centre of the couches. The quartet found seats and made themselves comfortable.

"So soon? Thought you guys were playing the good little suck ups." Leigh asked with a small smile as she read the paper.

Harry shrugged uncaringly, "She caught on to our sarcasm, I suppose. It was going to happen regardless. Fudge has set his mind on taking Hogwarts away from Dumbledore. Fool doesn't realize he's being played by the old man."

Neville added, "Heard Ron plans on forming a secret Defence club. Him and Seamus were mumbling about Umbridge's lovely lessons."

Leigh scoffed, "That's going to end well. Moving on to greater news, Sirius met with Narcissa. The meeting went well, especially when she was told he didn't kill her husband. Not that it matter."

"So you got the memory from her then?" Neville asked.

"Yes, and we got Voldemort's location. He wants Draco on his side, so Narcissa wants him dead."

"So, when we leaving then?" Harry asked, barely concealing his eagerness.

Cedric smirked and stood, "Now. Dobby, Kreacher."

Hermione grinned, "Don't you just love how wizards ignore house elves usefulness."

.o.

.o.

Lord Voldemort heard a familiar voice greet him before he felt metal restraints around his hands and neck. He tried to rise out of the bed but found himself paralyzed and unable to reach his wand. The face of that dreadful girl came into view and he so desperately wanted to flay her.

"Hello there. Sorry I had to run out on you the other day, but I had an appointment you see. But now I'm here and we can continue where we left off. Oh, and I brought a few friends with me this time, hope you don't mind."

She dragged him out of the bed and out of the room. They arrived in Voldemort's makeshift throne room, which Nott Sr had prepared for him. Unfortunately, it was nothing grand, like what Lucius would have prepared for him. In fact, it was simply The Nott family dining hall, emptied out to only have one of the ornate dining chairs sitting at one end if the room, on a raised platform. He would have transfigured it into a grand throne, however the mysterious poison that the girl used on him was draining his magic. He couldn't show weakness in front of his followers, so he rarely showed himself to them.

Leigh pulled him up to his knees and fixed his head forward. He saw the bound bodies of several of his followers who he'd elected to stand guard at his new fortress, among them was Nott. They were guarded by the other boy from the graveyard and a blonde girl, who looked the youngest of Potter's little rebel group.

He turned back to face his nemesis. He was momentarily surprised to see how different the boy looked. He couldn't have changed that much since the graveyard duel. Potter looked older, stronger and more confident. What unsettled the usually composed dark lord were the staff the boy held and the individuals standing beside him.

To Potter's right, stood a female, with hair that seemed to have a life of its own. He wondered why she would wear something that provided so little coverage of skin, but couldn't deny, her hard expression coupled with the flaming spear she held made an imposing figure.

Another boy, or man, stood to his left, wearing only black pants and shoulder armours, with a large medieval axe in one hand and a wand in the other.

Harry stepped towards him, "Let's get this over with. I have homework to do."

Leigh grinned and threw Riddle's wand towards Harry, who lazily pointed his staff at it and blasted it to bits before it could reach him.

Voldemort found his ability to speak and he released an angry scream, only to feel a stinging pain on the back of his head. Did that wench just hit him on the back of his head?

"Harry, please hurry. I don't want to miss dinner." Hermione said from behind him, her tone bored and whiny.

With a sigh and nod, Harry stepped closer to the once feared dark lord and snapped his neck. Hermione had to honour of incinerating him, while Neville and Cedric Obliviated the prisoners. They were hunters, not murderers, if they could avoid killing they would. A few mental tweaks later and it was a new bunch who left the Nott manor, intent on fixing their societies problems.

"That last instruction wasn't exactly necessary." Leigh commented on their way out of the manor.

Neville replied with a shrug, "Needed to practice my mind magics."

.o.

.o.

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office, wondering if he should partake in tonight's pudding special. His peaceful contemplation was disturbed by Severus Snape storming into his office and shouting inanely.

"Severus, slow down and repeat yourself." He chastened lightly as if speaking to a first year.

Snape scowled at being spoken to in such a manner and tugged the sleeve of his left arm to display the now untarnished skin, "The dark mark has disappeared!"

.

Several prisoners of Azkaban Prison were proclaiming similar statements. A few in relief. However there were many who say it as their last hope of revenge and escape dwindle. Bellatrix Lestrange let out a piercing cry. One would think the woman had lost the love of her life.

.

Dinner

.

The quartet walked into the great hall with matching smiles. They all sat at the Hufflepuff table, like most of their meals this year. Their fellow gryffindors had showed their annoyance with Harry quitting the Quidditch team, with his behaviours toward the tyrant Umbridge and due to rumours spread by Ron.

If Potter could abandoned his house pride and best mate, why should they treat him like one of their own. He'd betrayed them by his lack of concern for the Quidditch cup. What angered them more was his blasé behaviour towards their bitter words and glares.

There were several exceptions of course. A few upperclassmen who understood the pressure that OWLs brought. Some lower year students who refused to let up with their hero worship, fan girls, uncaring loners and the occasion rebel. Neville and Hermione were soon added to the hater's shit list as well, but since neither showed interest to abandon Potter, the snide remarks had reduced.

That was until the trio started joining the Puffs table. Not even a word from McGonagall had stopped the trio. They were willing the risk detentions, if it meant they didn't have to deal with the idiots in their house. They bypassed the Ravenclaw table, ignoring the scathing looks Cho was directing at them and found their seats beside Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott.

Throughout the meal Harry felt eyes on him, sure enough, Dumbledore was staring curiously at him. When the old coffer caught his eyes, he set his eye twinkle on full and sent a beaming smile at the boy.

Harry kept his face neutral and looked away, "Think he knows...about thingy's demise." He whispered to Hermione.

Hermione nodded, "He might call you to his office after dinner. Be prepared."

"Always..." He smirked, causing her to roll her eyes. Sure enough, McGonagall delivered the summons to the headmaster's office. Harry took the note, glanced at it with no interest and stuck it in his robes.

Minerva had been greatly disturbed by the boy's changed attitude towards her since the start of the year, now he was dismissing her like a lowly owl. No, worse. At least he gave owls some food after they did their job.

She decided to speak up to let him know she was still standing behind him, "He expects you as soon as you have finished your dinner."

"Sure...professor."

She couldn't ignore how he offhandedly added her title, but decided to just leave before she handed out another detention for his disrespect. She'd rather not deal with Umbridge and her reviews tonight.

* * *

**My deepest appreciation to the readers. Thank you for the reviews and adds. I'm genuinely surprised this story got almost 500 hits and views, **

**individually. Hopefully more of you are compelled to share your opinions through a review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**-Chapter 5-**

.

The morning following Dumbledore's request, Harry strolled into the common room with a smile on his face and found himself facing an irate McGonagall.

"It is good to see you're enjoying your morning Mr Potter..."

"Thanks Professor." Harry said happily.

She scowled at his interruption, "Would you care to explain why you did not honour your agreement to visit the headmaster last evening?"

Harry held a thoughtful expression, "Well, I didn't agree to visit, I was ordered. And I had homework and three essays to finish before the weekend. School work takes precedence over meaningless visits to the headmaster."

Minerva didn't lighten her glare at his nonchalant behaviour, "That will be two nights detention with Professor Snape—"

"Oh I must have done something ghastly if you're using Professor Snape to teach me a lesson."

"Mr Potter, that is enough. Report to the headmaster's office immediately. And that will be two weeks detention and twenty points for your disrespect."

Harry shrugged, grinned lightly and walked pass her, "Just so you know, I actually used to like you, as a professor. That was until I found out you let that man leave a one year old baby on a doorstep on a cold November night. Have a good day, Professor."

She spun around in surprise, only to see the portrait swing close. It was then that she realized that they'd had an audience throughout the conversation. Her eyes fell on Hermione and Neville, who were chatting with Ginny. The two fifth year students had a look of disgust on their face as they looked away from her.

With as much dignity as she could utilize, she stalked out of the common room, with her chin high and lips pressed. She had better things to do than to worry of her students opinion of the way she handled things. There was a reason for her sternness with the boy. He'd been showing too much disrespect towards the faculty, sans Umbridge. But she wouldn't call that _woman_ a colleague.

Ginny turned to see Hermione and Neville's uncaring expression, "What was Harry talking about? Why did he talk to McGonagall like that?"

"Don't worry about that..." Hermione said in a hypnotic voice catching the young red head's eyes, Ginny's eyes glazed over for a bit and then she nodded limply.

"Excuse us, we have to get to breakfast early and get something for Harry. I doubt Dumbledore will bother to let him get some breakfast."

Ginny only realised the tone Neville had taken when he said the headmaster's name long after the two had left, "'Dumbledore'? What's going on with those three?"

.

Harry whistled a tune happily as he practically skipped towards the headmaster's office. Nothing could ruin his day. Not even Dumbledore scheming attempts at gaining his loyalty and making him a puppet.

"Hem Hem."

He skidded to a halt and turned to face the toad in pink, he plastered a pleasant smile on his face and greeted the woman, "Good Morning Professor Umbridge. Or should I say High Inquisitor. How may I help you on this marvellous morning?"

Umbridge fought her instincts to curse the boy and his politeness.

She put on her own saccharine smile, "Good Morning, Mr Potter. Is there a reason why you are wondering the halls? I do hope you aren't involved in nothing...illicit?" she giggled lightly.

Harry gave her his best innocent eyes and shook his head, "Of course not High Inquisitor. I am merely _honouring_ the instructions of my head of house and Headmaster. Headmaster Dumbledore requested my presence in his office last evening. However, I was unable to attend due to school work. Therefore, I am going now..."

He almost chuckled at the delighted expression on the woman's face, "Is that so? Well then, as high inquisitor it is my place to attend this meeting as well."

In faux discomfort, Harry looked to his feet and shuffled about, "Erm...I don't know how the headmaster is going to feel about that. But, you are High Inquisitor, so I guess it should be fine."

Umbridge almost squawked when he offered her his arm. She eyed him for a minute, but decided to just go with it. Maybe the boy wasn't the problem after all. Maybe it was all Dumbledore and his meddling and Potter was just dragged into the war between Minister Fudge and Headmaster Dumbledore. He was one of her best students, him along with his two friends were always attentive in her class.

She had no idea how they managed to stay awake. It was only her years of practice as a child when pretending to teach her kittens that made the job tolerable.

They arrived at the gargoyle, who sat there staring at them.

Harry glanced at her with a charming smile, "You won't happen to know the password, would you ma'am?"

Umbridge had to fight off a blush. His damn green eyes were so visible even through his round glasses. He was such a handsome boy. Her first sighting of the boy had made her harden her resolve to make him suffer for the term. But he was nothing like his father, who had teased her endlessly throughout her school life. He was such a kind boy, even offering to help her pack up the classroom after his classes.

Her thoughts were dismissed when the gargoyle jumped aside and allowed them access.

"After you, ma'am."

She cleared her throat and straightened her pink cardigan before stepping onto the stairs. She felt Harry right behind her and almost lost control, she was seconds away from becoming a bumbling school girl. Thankfully, the office came into sight and they walked in beside each other.

Harry greeted the Headmaster, who was standing by his window looking out towards the grounds. Harry assumed he was going for an ominous look of wisdom, "Good morning headmaster."

Dumbledore turned with a smile, which didn't even falter when he saw Umbridge standing beside Harry. He'd heard from his castle sources how the boy had been acting towards the Minister's lackey and it wasn't what he had assumed when he allowed the woman to teach. He anticipated her clashing with Harry immediately. But the useless boy was making his plans difficult.

Answering her pointless questions? Complimenting her teaching style? Offering her assistance after class? Nothing like what he expected.

He'd even convinced Ms Granger to go along with it, which was a feint in of itself. But then again, she had always been a teacher's pet. And now Neville Longbottom was wrapped in the fray, replacing Ron as Harry's right hand man.

"Hello Headmaster Dumbledore..." the Umbitch, er, Umbridge said in her girlish tone. There were many things that made Albus Dumbledore sick. One was that appalling Muggle candy, _Tootsie Roll. _And another was overly pretentious witches or wizards. Talk about 'gear-grinding', this woman was everything he allowed himself to hate...including hideous.

None of his thoughts showed on his face and he addressed the two in a polite tone. He completely missed Harry's eyebrow raise at his thoughts. _Hypocrite._

"Madam Umbridge, let me see if I can assist you before young Harry here...How has your time at Hogwarts been?"

"That is High Inquisitor Umbridge, Headmaster Dumbledore. I am here acting on the decree that no student are to meet unofficially with any staff, unless that appointment is reviewed and approved beforehand by the High Inquisitor. A student is only allowed communication with any staff for official purposes, such as detentions and career-choosing discussions."

Harry had to commend the woman, she really knew how to make utter bullshit sound like the law. He smiled at the Headmaster and shrugged.

Albus kept his eye twinkle on full blast as he spoke, "The headmaster does not fall under such decrees, Dolores. I am well within my rights to meet with Mr Potter or any other student I request."

Umbridge fought hard to not glare at the man, "What is the reason for this meeting, _Albus?"_

Harry mentally shook his head at how easily the woman lost her cool. He expected her to last longer with Dumbledore and his games.

"A situation has arisen with his relatives. It is a private subject between myself and Harry. I am his Magical Guardian, after all."

Harry wanted to jump in joy for the man's slip, completely ignoring the lie about his relatives. He'd never mentioned that guardianship to Harry and he intended to make the old goat answer for that, "You're my guardian? Why wasn't I ever told this?"

Albus spoke before Umbridge could use that statement against him, "I am sure you're worried about your relatives—"

"No I'm not." Harry cut him off.

"Harry...they are your family—"

"They are NOT my family! My family died fifteen years ago. Those people you left me with are sick abusive monsters!" Harry said, allowing some of his anger to seep pass his barriers. He saw Umbridge smiling from the corner of his eyes.

Albus felt his control wane and immediately started on some occlumency exercises. When he refocused on the troublesome boy he smiled, "I can see you haven't had time to overcome your ordeal from the Tournament. I shall make it my duty to ensure your family is unharmed and I will call for you in a few days."

Harry huffed and stormed out of the office without saying a word.

He waited a few minutes outside the office for Umbridge. He was actually having fun messing with the woman and found she had a cruel humour that he could appreciate. Since she had yet to show her malicious streak towards him, like Leigh had warned, he saw no harm in playing the role of a good little school boy.

Umbridge came out of the office and showed some surprise at the presence of the boy, "Mr Potter, why haven't you left for breakfast as yet?"

He blushed and stammered, "I...thought I could wait for you Professor."

He deserved an Oscar for this performance.

Umbridge nodded and allowed him to take her by the arm and escorted her to the Hall.

.

Later that day, after their last class, the trio headed towards the Room of Requirement to have an impromptu Team meeting. They found Leigh and Cedric in the midst of a spar, Leigh was handing Cedric his ass. Although she looked like she'd taken a beating before she pulled her panties up. Cedric didn't look that much better, in fact he looked he would need a month's bed rest after.

The team knew how these two fought. They pushed the moral limits and would more than often forget those limits even existed. They'd past that trait unto the rest of the team, however, they had yet to utilise the skill. Surprisingly, it was Luna who showed a vicious streak in all her fights. She would put down her enemies quickly and decisively and would even have time to confuse the fuckers with her mind games.

Hermione was the most graceful fighter in the group, her scant but powerful armour added to her strength and fluidity. With so little skin covered, she would strike hard and fast, wasting no time with taunts.

Harry had a similar type of fighting, though he relied on raw magical power to end a duel or fight quickly. He didn't have the finesse of Hermione or Luna, or Cedric for that matter, but he made up the time with his display of power.

Neville was on the same level with Harry, although he found brute strength and pummelling the enemies more to his liking. Thus, he took the longest to finish a fight. Although, that didn't mean he was the weakest. Where Harry could end a duel in two minutes max with a single opponent, Neville would down quadruple the amount in double the time. He was their bull in fights. He'd thin the numbers effortlessly, allowing the others time to catch up to his numbers while he played.

Even though Cedric and Leigh were the veterans of the team, they had ingenuity, stamina, tactile and the power to back all their strengths. Each was well versed in hand to hand combat, Leigh leaning more towards Asian Martial Arts (Mostly due to her obsession with Anime and Manga) and Cedric had a more western style to his fighting. He had a nasty habit of targeting weak spots and nerves to paralyse an opponent.

His experience with Leigh and their dimensional adventures give him enough practise to cast wandless and soundless. There were spells that needed a wand for greater power, but he wasn't a slouch without the wand. He'd tried his best to teach the skills to Harry, Hermione and Neville, but they'd so far only managed spells based loosely on their specific Element. And although Luna had been with them for years, she still preferred using her wand.

The pair was currently fighting without their favourite weapons, but their unique magic was obviously being displayed. Leigh used the shadows and odd hand gestures to attack, she would melt into the shadows and appear at odd points in the room and attack. Cedric, who was acquainted with her style, would easily dodge, block or counter with his own spell work.

Leigh spread her arms wide and slammed it together in a thunderous clap, black, crackling magic shot from her hands and towards Cedric, who mirrored her actions with a beam of gold magic. The two pulsing beams met at the centre and the quartet had to put up shields to stop themselves from behind knocked out by the union.

The lightshow ended and they saw Cedric and Leigh standing beside each other with matching smiles as they gestured them forward.

With different responses, ranging from eye rolls to giggles, the quartet joined the pair at the recently appeared circular table.

Harry was the first to speak, telling them of his meeting with the Headmaster.

Leigh raised an eyebrow at his callous mentioning of Umbridge and his behaviour towards her, "Hold on, have you forgotten what I told you about that woman? She's maniacal, devious, a bitch!"

"Yeah," Harry started, then grinned, "But so are you."

Leigh pouted, "I'm more than just...whatever...Has Dumbles contacted you since then?"

Harry shook his head, "No, but all the portraits and ghosts were staring at me oddly all day. Even the Professors have been keeping their eyes plastered to my ass."

"Don't flatter yourself." Hermione deadpanned.

Leigh sent a smirk towards Hermione, who returned it. She got back to topic quickly, "That's to be expected though. Let's just hope he calls you before Halloween."

Neville grumbled, "Can't we just ignore him? Besides, I don't think he'll call for Harry before Halloween. It is day after next, after all."

"I want a go at the old man again...and I want his pensieve and stored memories. Maybe we can dig up some dirt on him." Leigh said in a petulant tone.

Hermione sighed, "Don't know why I'm bothering to say this, but that's an invasion of privacy Leigh."

"Not like he hasn't been doing it for a century!"

"Doesn't make us any better than him though, does it?" Neville added.

Leigh glared at them and half-growled, "I thought I got rid of your moral compasses a while back."

"Nah, you just bent the arrow a bit..." Harry said with a wink. Leigh found herself missing the fourteen year old who blushed when she called him gorgeous.

"You can't deny we need those memories though. If we're to contact your family in the past, we need evidence to prove the goat's a weasel."

"How about we wait until he annoys us further? I'm sure that point will arrive soon enough." Luna spoke up for the first time since entering. She was too busy braiding her hair to bother with her friends' banter.

"Oh!" Neville proclaimed excitingly, "Ginny told us that Ron's meeting with some other students at the shrieking shack tomorrow for their first meeting. Who wants to crash?"

"No thank you. Harry and I plan on enjoying our first Hogsmeade weekend with each other. And since it might be our only Hogsmeade experience together, in this timeline anyways, I plan on enjoying it." Hermione said uninterested.

"And I have some more work on the veil to complete." Luna sang happily.

"I just don't want to." Leigh mumbled grumpily, "Besides, I've got some more preparations to make before we leave."

Cedric shrugged, "Too many question will be asked if I show up..."

Neville looked displeased at every excuse, "You people are boring. I'm going...and I plan on getting revenge for those idiots' behaviour towards us. I will not stand for their disrespect."

"Didn't know you cared, Nev..." Harry said in mock surprise.

Neville grumbled at him, "I have no other plans and it makes no sense asking a girl out to Hogsmeade if it means I have to suffer through her monologue on how cute I've become. Blushing girls annoy me."

"Which girl were you planning to ask, Cho Chang?" Hermione asked with a chuckle.

Neville flipped her off, "Not fucking likely. Though, she has been eyeing me a bit too much."

"Why don't you ask Luna then?" Hermione asked hopefully. She'd never call herself a matchmaker, but for the three years that the team had been together, she and Harry had hooked up and Cedric and Leigh was basically a married couple in a funk. Neville and Luna were the only one's unattached. Even though Luna would never claim to be pure. She was much older than she looked after all. Neville however was the only uncommitted one in the group.

And he and Luna would make such a good—

"No." Luna's simple reply cut her thoughts harshly, "No offense to Neville of course. But I'm not interested in him like that. When the time comes for us to procreate and make a super baby, I'll contact him and we'll get to work. But until then, I'm do not want a relationship."

Neville chuckled and nodded, "Yeah, and we all know something could change our plans and we'll end up forgetting everything that happened to us."

"That won't happen. Even if we change the pass...you'll each regain all your memories on your eleventh birthdays, in your new lives. So, you'll live up to that date however differently and your memory of meeting Cedric and I, all your training and then time travel will come back to you."

"Why 'till then though? That's bloody ridiculous. I don't want to be stuck as a scrawny kid with the instincts of a killer." Harry mumbled unpleased.

Cedric was about to reply, in a comforting manner, but Leigh beat him to it, "Oi, take what you get!"

Cedric closed his eyes and counted to seven. When he opened them he caught Leigh smiling knowingly at him.

With a roll of his eyes, he attempted to soften the blow to the teens. However as he was about to open his mouth, Harry stopped him with a raised hand.

"It's okay Ced. You two have done alot for us. At least we won't lose the memories forever."

"Yeah, I trained too hard to lose the body." Neville argued with a grin while kissing his biceps.

No one bothered to mention that he wouldn't be keeping the body. Leigh made a silent note to advise the Longbottom and Potter parents to make sure their kids had a healthy dose of exercise growing up.

.

**Hogsmeade**

**.**

'Serves me right for giving a shit...' Neville grumbled angrily to himself as he stomped through the streets of Hogsmeade. Tugging at the hem of his shirt and fighting the desire to rip it off, he made his way into The Three Broomsticks. He caught sight of Harry and Hermione, making gross kissing faces at each other and hauled ass out of there.

The so called meeting of the dumbasses, was just that. The supposed revolutionary group that Ron had concocted spent most of their meeting talking about Quidditch and girls. The fact that there was no girl present just made Neville pissed that he'd bothered to make himself invisible to spy. He did get a good laugh when the shadows started tugging on the assembled morons robes.

Vashta Nerada. He'd have to thank Hermione in creating that particular spell. Controlling shadows and the causing mayhem was too darn easy these days. Maybe he could convince her to add a skin melting quality to it.

"Hey Neville!"

'Why, why didn't Hermione include the skin melting in that spell? I wouldn't have to deal with prats right now...' He blew out a heavy breath and turned an uncaring face to the source of the voice, "Ron."

"Why didn't you show up for the meeting? Or are you Potter's new lap dog!"

Neville quirked an eyebrow at that and glanced at Seamus and Dean before turning away from the boys and moving on.

That proved to be a bad choice, since Ron's face turned an unhealthy shade of red and he whipped out his wand. His spell never hit. Without looking back, Neville leaned out of the poorly casted spell and continued with his pointless walk.

A new voice joined the fray, which did cause Neville to pause and look over his shoulder.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for breaking rules, Weasley. Why must you continually prove insufficient thoughts traverse in your empty head?"

The familiar haughty tone of Severus Snape directed at Ron almost made Neville's little adventure enjoyable. Neville did smile when he noticed Draco Malfoy standing towards the side, without his trademark sneer. Draco caught his eye and gave a slight nod that would have gone completely unnoticed.

However, Severus Snape was anything but unobservant.

The potions master watched has the once bumbling idiot Longbottom strutted away with confidence only seen in few. The small exchange between the boy and his godson made him want to sigh out loud.

'Damn you Narcissa for getting me in this time travel mess!'

He should have ignored her plea for a visit so soon after her husband's death. Even though he'd been a constant visitor had Malfoy Manor through the years, Lucius never allowed him at the manor alone with his wife, knowing full well the woman had eyes for the greasy potions master.

'He has so much potential, Lucius. Nothing a soak in our bathtub can't fix.'

That woman and her seduction skills! Bah!

'Now I only have to convince that old fool to call Potter before tomorrow."

**.**

**Hallow's eve**

**.**

"Fucking old twat is so inconsiderate! How can he just _summon_ me? I HAVE PLANS!" Harry was venting, mostly to himself when he made his way towards the Headmaster's office. This time he wasn't 'rescued' by Umbridge, so now he had to be marginally polite to not ruse the manky old bastard's suspicions.

He strolled up to the gargoyle and glared at it, "I'm really not in the mood to guess his ridiculous passwords, so do me a favour and step aside?"

The gargoyle let out an odd squawk and jumped aside. That could have been due to the waves of magic Harry was emitting. Taking in a deep breath and calming his magic, he strolled into the office with an uneasy smile on his face.

To his surprise, Dumbledore wasn't alone. Moody, Sirius, Snape and McGonagall were standing in his office, looking over his pensieve. The headmaster looked up with a smile and greeted Harry amicably, which the green eyed wizard replied to with hissing a parseltongue curse.

"You called for me, sir?" he asked, his eyes hooded with boredom.

"Oh yes yes, Harry. I have news of utmost importance..."

Harry half listened to the old man's news of Voldemort's uncertain demise. As the man rambled Harry was sparked with a moment of awe, he could distract the headmaster or at least get him out of his office so Leigh could make her heist.

No one noticed his finger flick, or his extra shadow pulling away and shooting out of the room to rely his message. He'd have to squeeze Hermione in that special place in thanks for that spell.

"I know he's dead, Headmaster..."

The room fell silent, like Harry had anticipated, he continued, "I've been in contact with that woman, the one with the scythe...She sent me a magical photo of the kill and requested a meeting."

The office was in uproar, all but Harry and Snape. Severus had to hold in a smile at the boy's display of cleverness. He truly hoped that their plan worked and his younger self could see pass his hate. Allying himself with Lily's son gave him an opportunity to fix his past and save the ones he loved in the process.

"Harry, you must tell me where she said to meet you!"

"In the shrieking Shack, Headmaster."

.

**Later**

.

Harry practically skipped into the Death Room in the Department of Mysteries after his master 'Distract an old coot' plan proved to be a success. Neville had a little too much fun acting as Leigh though. He'd have to warn her to not let Neville close to her hair again.

Hermione greeted him with a kiss as he joined the group standing in front of the Veil, "Did you get to say goodbye to Sirius? He was here about an hour ago saying his 'Distract Useless Bigots' plan is going to have smashing results."

"Still don't like the way he said smashing." Cedric with a smile.

"Alright people, enough jibber jabber! We have a timeline to fuck up!" Leigh said as she starting handing them each a backpack, "Supplies have been triple checked."

Harry frowned at his pack and looked at Neville's, then back at his. He turned a pout to Leigh, "But, I want a Hello Kitty backpack."

BOOM!

"And that's our cue." Ced said a bit too happily.

Luna took it upon herself to ensure the team practised safe Time Travel, "Please keep all appendages tucked closely to your body while travelling along the time vortex. We will not liable for any loss of limbs or happy bits caused by your brain taking a fuckfest and leaving you with little juice to think. So...without further adieu. Let go kill a dork lord."

.

.

**1st November 1979**

.

**_Magical Explosion throughout Department of Mysteries_**

**_._**

**_Mass attacks throughout Magical Britain!_**

**_._**

**_Several Prominent Members of the Wizengamot assassinated!_**

**_._**

**_Pureblood Murders!_**

**_._**

**_Death Eaters attacked failed!_**

**_._**

Lily Potter nee Evans stared at the last head line in shock. In the midst of war not many would look to the newspaper and find good news. Especially when those in charge were a bunch of no good...

She let out an angry breath, "Ranting isn't good for the baby." She reminded herself as she rubbed her stomach lovingly. Her mind refocused on the headlines of the Daily Prophet.

"Death Eaters...failed. That's not something you see every day." She cooed lightly to her unborn child, "Won't put much hope in it though. Not in this war."

Reading each article slowly and trying to piece together what was actually factual, Lily sipped her cup of tea.

"Talking to yourself again, Lily?"

Lily smiled playfully at her long time and close friend, Alice Longbottom. The other pregnant woman was sitting opposite Lily, drinking her own cup of tea and reading her copy of the prophet. The two women had opted to spend most of their time together as of late. With both their husbands being aurors and moonlighting as vigilantes there wasn't much time spent with their men.

Now with these articles, their husbands would be busier.

"I say, the prophet is really pushing towards fiction with these articles." Lily commented as she read a particularly funny paragraph of a witness describing the DE's miss-up on the night previous, "Woman in red underwear with a flaming spear?"

Alice giggled, "Don't forget the shirtless man, or the green eyed devil with a staff and sword of blue light."

Lily chuckled but paused as she read that specific part, "Strange..." She muttered to herself, "It's almost like they're describing a light saber..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing Alice. How about we indulge on some of those cakes Andromeda sent?"

.

.

"Just how I planned to spin my Friday night. Investigating the 'unfortunate' death of Malfoy!" Sirius Black grumbled angrily as he and his partner and best friend moved towards the floo.

James Potter couldn't agree more. That sneering ferret face poser made hating him too easy, added to the fact that he was a death eater but still managed to not be caught just made James hate the man even more.

Still, he was curious. He wondered if Voldemort had his period and just decided to kill a few of his asslickers. It would be just his luck to find out that was actually true.

"Yeah, I'd much rather investigating how the asslickers managed to fuck up an attack on a Muggle house."

Sirius barked out a laugh, "Did you see the Prophet's article on it? What I'd give to see a woman in her delicates wielding a flaming spear."

"Wish it was your flaming spear?"

"Obviously."

The pair quieted down as they tried to floo to the Malfoy Manor, knowing it was supposed to be blocked. Both had their wands in their hands when they realized the call was going through.

The face of a dishevelled Narcissa Malfoy nee Black showed up in green flames. A look of hope crossed her eyes as she saw the callers but she schooled her expression like a true slyterin in seconds.

"I am to assume you are interested in my husband untimely demise? I shall be at the ministry in an hour."

And with that she ended the call, leaving two very confused Marauders.

"Doesn't seem too shaken up over her darling husband's death, does she?" James said thoughtfully as they made their way back to the department.

"Hm..." Sirius agreed, "Think she offed him?"

James shrugged, "She'd always struck me as the perfect pureblood wife."

Sirius scoffed, "Not with Andromeda and Bellatrix as sisters. But I doubt she'd risk the wrath of dear old mother by killing her husband."

James didn't bother mentioning his opinion that Walburga Black took great pleasure in slitting the throat of her own husband in Knockturn Alley.

"Wish we could use some Veritaserum on her though. Would be worth the blackmail material." Sirius said more to himself. James shook his head with a smile. Growing up around Slyterins had an effect on Sirius whether he wanted to admit it or not.

"FUCKING SHIT! FUCKING MORONS! EVERY FUCKING LAST ONE OF...FUCK!"

James and Sirius turned to their colleague with matching grins.

"Careful there Frank, don't want news of your language getting back to Alice." Sirius teased, earning him the finger from Frank.

"Shut up Black! You didn't have to deal with Muggles and their wild imaginings all day!"

"Right, you got the investigation of the Muggle attack." James supplied as he and Sirius moved towards Frank's desk.

Frank sighed and slammed his hand on the table, "Wouldn't call it an attack. It was a slaughter."

"I thought it was a failed attempt." Sirius asked hoarsely. He'd seen what DE's did to muggles, too many times.

"It was." Frank smiled grimly, "For the death eaters at least. Croaker and his concubines are still trying to piece together."

"Why's the Department of Mysteries involved. Though they would be busy with that explosion in..."

"The Death Room, Sirius. Sometimes I wonder if you only followed James here like a loyal dog. You don't know half of what goes on in the Ministry."

Sirius waved off his comment, "Whatever. Answer the question."

Frank let out another loud sigh and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "They seem to believe that whoever stopped the Death Eaters is responsible for the Veil exploding."

"THE VEIL EXPLODED?"

James cuffed Sirius over the head, "You really are vapid. It didn't actually explode, but it caused the it. They think so anyways."

Frank nodded, "And something led them to that muggle house, just in time to see the 'Heroes'."

"So why are you fretting over Muggle descriptions of them?" Sirius asked disinterested.

Frank glared at his paperwork, "Because their story's the same with the Muggles. People running around half naked and using anything but wands. Gah!"

.

.

**Not much humour or action in this. There might be some mistakes, since I'm editing this at 1 in the morning and my toes are so cold...even wrapped in thick blankets.**

**.**

**And might I just add how absolutely gooey I feel when I realized this story has so many adds already and let's not mention the hits it's received. **

**Hope you guys continue to enjoy and review anything you might want to read.**

**Thank you**

**.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter frustrated me! I rewrote it several times from scratch and in my opinion, each rewrite was SHIT!**

**So I apologize if this doesn't entertain you as much as I hope. Hopefully you can tolerate it until the next chapter.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

Narcissa Malfoy observed the group keenly. They were all young, physically at least. Five of the six were magically powerful. She could feel the magical aura oozing off of them, it made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

However, that small inkling of fear and awe was nothing compared to what she felt when she observed the sixth member of the 'Death's Assassins'. Leigh was the most mysterious and unstable woman she'd ever met. Not forgetting the fear she invoked in fights. Narcissa had looked in spine tingling fear as the sixth, as well as their three animal companions, decimated Lucius' social gathering.

Lucius was hosting one of his gatherings as a show to his fellow deatheaters that his place beside the Dark lord was irreplaceable. The grand peacock pestered about the crowd, declaring himself almost invincible due to his Lord's dependence on the Malfoy wealth.

Narcissa was the only female at the 'party'. This was due to many of the pureblood men's fears that their wives would seek out Malfoy for his wealth. They may have only been simple mistresses, but Lucius was known for his 'Mistress Care program'. She knew of his exploits, but as a good pureblood wife, she said nothing. The Slyterin in her made sure that if anything to happen to dear Lucius, she'd be well taken care of. She and her unborn babies.

She remembered the night of her husband's demise and almost laughed out loud. Their ballroom door was blasted open and a thick layer of black smoke filled the room in seconds. Many of the deatheaters present had already started sending spells towards the doorway. Fearing for her life and that of her children, Narcissa attempted to find one of the secret passages in the mansion to escape from both hostile and friendly fire.

Her escape plan was foiled by her own husband, who grabbed her arm and refused to let go as he pointed his wand at their unknown enemy.

The smoke began to clear and the blood bath that greeted the two Malfoys made Narcissa keel over in disgust. Several bodies littered the room, their heads gone. There were very few bodies that still had a limb connected to them.

"Who are you?" her husband's arrogant tone drew her eyes towards the group assembled directly in front of them. Three males, three females and three animals. None of the humans showed their faces, each had a black fabric covering the lower half of their faces and hoods covering most of their hair. Her eyes darted towards the three animals. They weren't animals she'd ever hear off. They all looked like mutated version of regular familiars. There was a white bird, with blue specks on its plumage, which looked like a cross between an owl and a phoenix. The feline was large, almost the size of tiger, with an oddly formed face and long blood-stained fangs hanging out. The orange feline had too intelligent eyes for Narcissa. The last animal was the most disturbing. It looked like an oversized toad, only instead of warts and slime; it was armoured and shiny, with its own jaws full of fine teeth.

The blonde pair watched as the three animals seemed to morph into smaller, normal forms.

"Lucius Malfoy," the figure in the centre of the group, Narcissa noted his green eyes, spoke up in an even almost disinterested tone, "For crimes against mankind and wizardkind, you are sentenced to death."

"What rubbish! I —" Lucius began but let out an undignified squeak with the man rose his staff and pointed it to Lucius. The blonde man's grip on his wife hands loosened and he went flying towards the group. In less than two seconds, Lucius' head was removed from his body. Narcissa remained in a state of shock, until she felt herself being led towards a pensieve. She was forced to view the memories before she could object.

.

Looking back, Narcissa wondered if she would have survived if she'd fought the group. The message from her future self was clear and precise, with enough hints to tell her this was authentic. The real ticker in the message however, was the news of her only having a son. She knew for a fact that she was pregnant with twins, a boy and girl. It didn't take her long to invade the late Lucius' office and find his notes and potions for a Neco-Gemmulus potion. The bastard was planning to kill her daughter so that he would be guaranteed a son with magic.

It didn't take much convincing for her to agree to help the Assassins. And she started by allowing herself to be questioned by the DMLE and she granted them permission to search Lucius' office and the manor at large. On the team's suggestion, she granted that permission to known Light wizards, Sirius Black, James Potter, Frank Longbottom, Alastor Moody and Amelia Bones. They were allowed to pick the teams deemed worthy to investigate her dead husband's transactions. She made it perfectly clear that she was not involved in his unsavoury actions and was merely a pawn to his whims.

Her cousin didn't believe that, but he had enough sense to not pass up the opportunity to legally destroy a few Death eaters.

Being unmarked, she wasn't of interest to them and her willingness to assist caught them all by surprise.

.

That was two and a half weeks ago. Now, many suspected Death Eaters and sympathisers were in Azkaban after failing the sanctioned veritaserum testing in front of the full Wizengamot. It was a whirlwind, as many of the Wizengamot members found themselves under the influence of the potion, despite their protests. Not all of them were subjected to Azkaban, money spoke that day, but the most bigoted found themselves waking up in a dingy cells with their happiness slowly being sucked out.

The slightly reformed Wizengamot declared war on Voldemort and his death eaters in those two weeks. Their morale increased with increase of news claiming that unknown vigilantes were striking down the dark wizards. Death eater activity decreased quickly, aurors weren't as thinly spread. And with Veritaserum being used to test all Aurors and soon all ministry officials, the death eater infestation was being exterminated from within.

No one really knew how or why Minister Bagnold had suddenly began to openly fight the "Bigots of their sometimes stagnant society." But many were now looking to the aged woman with a sense of gratitude and determination. If such an aged and conservative woman could find her will to fight, what was stopping the public?

Of course, Narcissa knew what had changed the woman's mind. Her words to the Daily Prophet, refusing to call the terrorist 'Death' eaters or their leader 'Lord', made Narcissa smirk. The Assassins may have used her and her political savvy sister, Andromeda, to sway the woman towards their cause of snuffing out the threat in its baby stages.

The team had even personally had meetings with the old Minister, mostly urging her to fight, at least the political side of the war. Minister Bagnold's retirement was put on momentarily hold as she strived to make certain that this war was handed over to her predecessor.

However, the war couldn't be won overnight. And with such a small team actually fighting, the potential to save 'everyone' often slipped by. They needed more help from individuals of this time.

.

That was the main reason for the current meeting. Harry and Neville were being exceptionally stubborn about the subject of approaching their parents. It was one of the reasons Pettigrew was not dead. Killing someone they deemed a friend would not help the team.

The two men seemed to think that the current assembled crowd was enough. Narcissa, Andromeda and her husband, the Grangers, Minister Bagnold herself and Remus Lupin.

There were plans to get the Potters, Longbottoms and Sirius Black. There were plans to capture Severus Snape, Regulus Black and Peter Pettigrew. There were plans to shove them all in a room, pump them with veritaserum and ask the right questions at the right time. The two time travellers refused almost all those plans.

"You two will make all our efforts go up in smoke." Leigh hissed harshly, "You can continue to pussyfoot about and I'll take it into my own hands…Is that what you want? Want me to get them?"

"I don't think that's the best idea…You get a bit…antsy around pregnant women. Having Narcissa here already has you on edge." Cedric said smoothly as he moved towards her and led the fuming woman out of the room.

The others watched them leave, some more confused than others.

Jean Granger felt the air condense with tension, she observed the shadows flicker and gawked as most of them slowly crept out of the room behind Cedric and Leigh.

She looked at her future daughter uneasily, "What just happened?"

Hermione had been staring at her parents for a while, trying to gauge their reactions and compare them to their future counterparts. All in all, they were taking all of this in stride, much like their older selves.

"We told you what Leigh is…who she works for…" Hermione replied stoically. She was still having trouble looking at her younger self, who was currently lying in her mother's arms sleeping.

"Death's assassin. I know. But no one really explained what that meant. You're all assassins, aren't you?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes, but Leigh's one of the first that Death actually handpicked. From the information she's many extra-dimensional being's blood and magic. Instead of it killing her, it continues to mould to her…and her will. She gains some of their abilities when her blood mixes with theirs."

"How does that explain shadows following her?"

Luna chose to reply, noticing Hermione's uneasiness with being in the same room as her younger self, "She is Death's first apprentice. He bestowed many gifts upon her. One of which is 'Guardian of shadows'. They follow her because she is the closest thing they have to a queen."

"Um…hold on!" Anthony Granger piped in, "Are you telling me that shadows…are living beings?"

Luna chuckled, "They are neither living nor dead…In this world at least. Leigh's presence in this universe has awoken some of the sleeping shadows. They will do whatever she asks of them."

"Like spying." Andromeda stated with a nod.

Luna grinned and continued in a dreamy tone, "Exactly. They are the best spies in all the dimensions and loyal to a fault."

Anthony shook his head and laughed humourlessly, "It's so strange. Things you usually associate with darkness…acting like puppies and aiding in a war against darkness. Death! Death, is on our side…"

"Death is one of the most natural things in the world, Mr Granger. Death does not symbolise darkness, unless you've led a life of evil and malice."

The adults stared at the light-hearted girl, the youngest in the bunch. Luna was the light of the group. Even though they'd seen her practise with the others, knew she was a vicious opponent. Luna's magic in of itself was light. A contrast to the magic that filled the air when Leigh was in a room. If it wasn't for witnessing the two woman fight beside each other, how in sync they were…no one from the outside would believe the two could coexist.

It was eerie for them all of this time, how synchronised the entire team were.

"Why is she uneasy around pregnant women? Is it the nature of her magic?" Narcissa asked with a slightly creased forehead.

"No," Hermione chuckled, "She's creeped out by them. Something about watching too much Scifi and seeing pregnancy as some alien growing inside someone until it ripped itself out of its host and then plunging the world into apocalyptic doom…"

"Oh."

.

Leigh re-entered the room, her expression hard and unnerving, "I've got a plan and it's centred around Riddle's attack on the Minister's house tonight."

"What?" Bagnold rasped, attempting to jump to her feet in protest, "What attack?"

Leigh sighed, "Recon team A4d2—"

"When did we start giving codenames to shadow spies?" Neville whispered to Harry only to be silenced by Leigh's glare. She was really displeased with him and Harry dragging their feet on the mission.

"As I was saying, the recon team assigned to tail Riddle informed me that he's planning an attack on your home this evening. He's displeased at your action against him and his political leeways."

The minister nodded solemnly, "I'd expect so. My proposals to have every citizen bare their arms to determine their loyalty has been met with opposition. To all those suspected blood purists sympathisers."

"He also approached the dementors." Leigh added with a sly smirk, "He barely escaped with what's left of his soul."

"Are the recently added prisoners enjoying their stay?" Narcissa asked with a grin. Her brother-in-law, Lestrange, was one of the mentioned captured DE. His wife, Bellatrix, was still 'missing'. The team were aware that she was being kept close to Riddle. He wasn't willing to let another of his strongest and loyal fall to the enemy.

Leigh mirrored her devious grin, "Billy seems to think so…"

Harry raised a hand uneasily, "Who's Billy?"

Leigh glanced at him, still a bit cross at his anxiousness interfering with their mission, "The head Dementor."

"The head dementor's name is Billy?" Minister Bagnold asked with a disbelieving frown. Maybe doubting the team of Time travellers and Dimensional jumpers wasn't the wisest idea, but this getting ridiculous.

"No time for chatter! We have a war to win. Harry's with me. Cedric will assign you with your evening missions."

Wasting no time Leigh disappeared into the shadows, reappeared seconds later to grab Harry and the Minister and disappeared again.

Hedwig to laser eyes owl hooted at the stunned group before she too disappeared into the shadows, which should have been impossible for the pure white owl.

Hermione looked at where the owl had disappeared, "Maybe we shouldn't have let Death pet-sit for us." Lord Death had taken too much pleasure in 'preparing' their familiars for war. The three familiars were intelligent before, but not they were just plain scary. Sometimes, it was like the three animals were having their own conversations, and planning their own way of winning the war. Sadly, she had a feeling that the dynamic trio sided with Death and Leigh in their methods. _Kill the bastards and be done with it._

Crookshanks, the shapeshifting feline with a taste for Riddle's munchkins, flicked his tail, slapping it against his human's leg. Hermione snapped out of her reverie and turned her attention to Cedric.

"Neville, you're on 'Parents' watch tonight. Your own parents are safe behind the Longbottom manor, but we have alerts throughout the estate in case. The Potters are planning to move to Godric's Hollow this evening. You need to make sure no DE gets close. If you come across Pettigrew, don't kill him, but watch the bastard. Luna's assigned to the safe neighbourhood. The wards around the Granger's neighbourhood are up and functioning. But your medical expertise might be needed with Narcissa and Jean. Besides, you're the best with kids and mini-Tonks will try to freak out the muggles again." Cedric added with a chuckle. Introducing the young metamorph to muggles probably wasn't the best idea. She usually spent her time with the familiars, but the animals would have their own missions to complete.

Cedric continued, "Hermione, I need you to utilize one of the time turners. We need to get Lupin, Snape and Regulus Black here by morning. Slap some magic inhibitors on them and take their wands, leave them in the basement, together if you have to. Leigh will take care of them until then. Trevor and Crookshanks are on raid-blocking tonight. There might not be any organized raids but there might be a few eager assholes willing to defy their 'master'."

"What are you doing tonight?" Hermione asked offhandedly.

Cedric's lips twitched downwards, "Recon. We're still not sure if the locket is in the cave yet. I doubt it but I need to make sure. I'm also sneaking into Gringotts tonight. We need that cup."

"So you're using a time turner as well." Luna stated as she stood and stretched.

Cedric nodded, "We need all the horocrux out of the way before Harry faces the bastard."

The locket and cup were the only missing soul fragments they'd yet to find. Sneaking into Hogwarts to get the diadem and kill the basilisks was too easy. Most secure place in Britain his ass. Dumbledore was already losing his edge. He was focusing too much of his time trying to figure out who the vigilante group was, instead of focusing on the war.

.

Minister's Manor – Late evening

.

"Stop fidgeting!" Leigh hissed angrily at Harry.

"I really need the loo!" Harry said desperately, clinching his butt cheeks tightly. Leigh fought off an evil snicker.

"You won't need the fucking loo if you're falling to your death. Now, stop fidgeting."

"I'm not going to fall to my death. Unless you push me off the roof."

"Tempting."

"Why the roof of all places? We could have easily stayed in the Minister's parlor, enjoy a glass or two of rum and still catch Riddle off guard."

"Look up Harry."

Harry followed her gaze and found himself sighing. It was a beautiful night. A clear sky with a full moon.

"We should have found Moony before tonight." He stated with a frown.

"Hermione's getting him tonight."

"WHAT? ARE YOU INSANE?"

Leigh gave him a pointed look, causing him to nod.

"Of course you're insane."

"Mya's going to be fine. She's a freaking warrior princess in that armour of hers anyways. Subduing a werewolf should be simple enough. And being scantily dressed will distract her other targets long enough for her to capture them as well."

Harry frowned, "Ming telling me who's going to be ogling my lady tonight?"

Leigh shrugged, "Thought you needed to get to the loo…"

Harry sighed at her change of topic, she wasn't going to tell him so no sense in attempting to trick her.

"I just wanted some rum. Haven't had a good drink since we got here."

Leigh nodded and stood up, pulling him to his feet as well, "Good point. No time like the present to get hammered."

"Especially with the prospect of fighting a Dark Lord later on."

"Exactly."

.

Thirty minutes later

.

"Harry! LOOK, I HAVE BOOBIES!"

"OH MY MERLIN! YOU DO! I WANT BOOBIES!"

Leigh ripped open a pillow and rushed towards him with her hands filled with feathers. She stuffed the feathers into his shirt and giggle, "You have boobies too!"

Harry giggled and clapped his hands, "YAY! Leigh, where's your pants?"

"In the fireplace. I couldn't find any logs."

"Leigh, they're over there." Harry pointed right beside the fireplace. Leigh squinted at where he was pointing.

"Oh…fuck." She said, "Now everyone can see my asscheeks." She pouted.

"Don't worry. At least they're nice to look at." Harry consoled, placing an arm around her shoulders in comfort.

"Hey Harry?"

"Hm?"

"Did you invite anyone else to this party?"

"I…can't remember. Why?"

"Because there's three people standing in the archway staring at us like we're crazy. And we're not the one's wearing sheets."

Harry turned to the archway and grinned, "TOMMY! YOU CA —OYE! No trying to kill me you halfblood bastard!"

Both drunk warriors had to dive out of the way of several killing curses.

"Harry, you're halfblood too." Leigh supplied and she twisted out of the way of another spell. Their opponents were letting up their spells. They weren't moving from their place in the large archway either.

"I know that!" Harry slurred testily, "Fuck! Milli's going to be pissed. Their killing her furniture."

"Yeah. That vase look expensive. Hey Riddle, maybe we should take this outside. I'd really not want the old bat upset with me." Leigh grumbled, moving closer with every dodge.

"Kill them!" Tom Riddle Jr. hissed angrily, "I'll find our dear Minister."

He was about to turn when he heard Antonin curse loudly. He glanced to his servant just in time to see the man's head explode, showering Bellatrix with blood and gore.

His eyes moved to his servant's killer. The man who'd just been slurring his words was now standing on a destroyed sofa, twirling a staff and grinning in triumph.

"Come on Tommy. You're not going to ignore me are you?"

Bellatrix screeched and shouted the killing curse. The mystery man grinned and stretched his arms outwards as if to welcome the curse. However, a blur of shadows intercepted the curse. When the green light faded, Tom and Bellatrix stared, stunned, at the pant-less woman standing a few feet in front of the man, with a scythe in her hands.

She sent a glare over her shoulder at her partner, "Stop fucking around Harry. You're not allowed to be hit by that curse. Mya's orders!"

Harry scoffed, "Not like it can kill me."

Leigh groaned and rubbed her temples, seeming to forget to their opponents were in the room, "It kills brain cells. Evidently."

"DON'T IGNORE US!" Bellatrix shouted and was about to cast another curse.

"Stop!" Tom ordered her and with a flick of his hand Bella was forced to stand behind him.

He stared at the pair with interest, his head cocking slightly to the side, "I assume the Minister is not here."

"Why'd you say that?" Leigh asked with a slight smile.

"Who are you?" Tom asked, ignoring her question.

Harry had moved to stand beside Leigh, slightly afraid to hear her answer.

With a grin and wink, Leigh stated, "Whoever you want me to be, sweet thang."

Harry groaned and facepalmed, "I'm pretty sure he'd want you to be one of his asslickers. Or worse, he's 'dark lady'." Both Harry and Leigh shivered in disgust at the thought.

"At least he has a nose. And is sort of hot…"

"Leigh…" Harry grumbled.

She grinned broadly, eyeing the human looking Riddle, "I'm just saying. The man could make pretty babies someday. If he wasn't an evil dick head I might have contemplated it." She continued to smile at the Dark Lord.

He hadn't showed any emotion, just staring at them. They both knew he was studying them, like bacteria in a petri dish. Neither cared, but felt a bit uncomfortable when he did smile. That wasn't good. That meant he'd decided what to do with the pair. Either kill them, or demand they join him.

"Join me…I can grant you—"

"No thanks." Both said quickly.

Leigh continued, "Not into the whole racist genocide regime…Tell me, have you ever considered forming a boy band?"

"What?" Tom, Harry and Bellatrix (who leaned around Riddle to stare at her) asked in sync.

Leigh nodded, tapping her chin while leaning against her scythe, "You want millions of faithful followers, willing to lay down their life and destroy your enemies, don't you? Joining a boy band will get you there. You might not be in the best time and you look a bit older than the usual teen heartthrob, but I think you could have pulled it off? I'm sure Bella would agree…"

Bellatrix stared, open-mouthed, at her.

Leigh sighed and stated, "You don't know what a boy band is."

Bella shook her head limply.

Leah grinned excitedly, "Wanna see?"

"Leigh…"

"Harry, entertain Tom!" Leigh proclaimed happily before disappearing and reappearing behind Bellatrix. The grabbed the young version of the most feared dark witch in this century and promptly disappeared.

"Fuck…" Harry groaned and found himself staring at Tom, suddenly unsure of what to do. The man wasn't trying to kill him, yet, so why should he try to kill the man.

_Maybe because he's the reason you suffered for most of your life?_

'He didn't. His future self, did.'

_He's killed hundreds!_

'Damn, you're right.'

Tom Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort, never had a chance to react to the threat on his life. The only thing he could recall was seeing the green eyed man appear in front of him and then he was staring down at his headless body. The wraith form of the Dark Lord shrieked at charged towards his attacker. However, Harry reached into his mokeskin pouch and pulled out a small glass jar.

Once again, Lord Voldemort was caught off guard as he found himself trapped inside the jar, unable to escape.

Harry sighed and twisted the covered jar to examine the thing within, "Leigh's not going to like this."

.

"Harry, how could you?!" Leigh proclaimed upon her return.

Harry didn't answer, instead he stared at Leigh's companion. Bellatrix Lestrange had a pair of legs on her. The woman, who only minutes ago was wearing robes and a crazy look on her face, was now wearing a tight mini dress, with a crazy look on her face.

Bellatrix pouted at the jar Harry had just shown them, "Aw, so that means no boy band led by Tommy then?"

"Tommy?" Harry squeaked, turning to Leigh with wide eyes. The grin on her face only unsettled him. He wouldn't complain though. She'd managed to corrupt a psychopath.

"Oh boo. Now what am I supposed to do with all my worn thongs?"

Leigh giggled and pointed to Harry, "Throw them at him…"

Bella turned her dark blue eyes to Harry and examined him, "He does have the panty dropping quality." Without a second thought, she removed a thong from her cleavage and threw it at Harry.

The bright pink lace garment hit him on the face before falling to the ground.

"Now dance for me penguin!" Bella ordered, pointing a manicured finger at him.

Harry whimpered and glanced at Leigh, "What did you do to her?"

Leigh shrugged and skipped over to Bella, throwing an arm around her shoulder, "De-pscyhoed her."

"I doubt that." Harry sighed.

"Hey, I'm on your side now. Be grateful!" Bella hissed.

"Leigh," Harry started, trying to ignore the fact that she still hadn't put on a pants, "Where did you go?"

"Oh…I…introduced Bella to the wonders of Kpop and boybands in general."

"Don't forget CW actors…"

"Oh yes, them too. You know, I think Damon wants to bone you…"

"That's obvious."

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO—" he stopped, breathed deeply and nodded, "So, she's on our side now…"

"Only until the war is over. It almost is anyways, since you killed Riddle. But she'll help get rid of the remaining asslickers." Leigh explained as she moved towards Riddle's head to kick it.

"Where will she go after?" Harry asked, still keeping his eyes on Bellatrix.

"Mystic Falls…" Bella and Leigh said with matching grins.

"I'm not going to ask…"

* * *

**This is proofread, sorry. Was too tired and wouldn't have updated at all until next week.**

**So...this chapter is borderline parody. Who am I kidding? This entire story is parody!**

**Please review**

**AND **

**THANKS FOR ALL THE ADDS! WOW!  
You guys makes the feels!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

.

Following day…

.

Neville watched the reunion between the notorious Black sisters, a bit uneasy. Bellatrix Black, the flirty and curvy woman had demanded he call her by her birth name. She ignored his hostile behaviour towards her, apologized for whatever version of herself that attacked his parents and then proceeded to flirt shamelessly with him. He was left trying to regain control of his now slack jaw and attempted to hide the effect she had on him.

Bellatrix even went so far as to hug him, grabbing his bum in the process before turning to greet her sisters. Thankfully he wasn't the only one unsettled by this development. The girls seemed just as cautious as he was. He was a bit peeved that Harry and Cedric openly accepted the woman after Leigh explained she was responsible for the change.

Neville stormed over to Leigh, grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of the room. It wasn't until to got to the backyard that he turned his ire on her.

"What the bloody hell?"

"Nev, this isn't the woman that attacked your parents. I showed her what she would have become. What following Riddle would lead her to. It took a while. But she was willing to change."

"Leigh, this is Bellatrix Lestrange we're talking about. It would take more than a joy ride through dimensions and time to change her."

"Actually, it only took one. And a sexy blue eyed vampire. Then again, he's not what I would call a 'good' role model."

He growled and threw his hands into the air in frustration. She gave him a few minutes to calm down before speaking.

"Look, she'll only stick around long enough to fix the wrongs that her previous employer caused. She promised to at least help the remaining DEs with rehab, and she'll be gone. She's a wanted woman, so it wouldn't do her good to be seen in public. Not until Bagnold grants her a pardon. I may not be the best person to judge a psychopath, but I know she will give her wand to the light side. I wouldn't trust her near any of you if I wasn't one hundred percent sure that she was safe."

"I still don't like this. And I don't trust her."

"You don't have to. How about I assign you two as partners for the rest of the mission? That way, you can keep an eye on her."

Her suggestion didn't seem to calm him a bit, "I don't want her around my parents."

She rolled her eyes, "Fine. Just so you know, she'll have to be present when we approach your parents and the Order of Fried Chicken."

He looked uncomfortable, causing Leigh to raise an eyebrow in question.

"Yeah, um…Do we need to talk to them? The war's basically over now."

Leigh narrowed her eyes, "Our mission isn't over until we convince them to clean up the Wizarding world. Things have to change, therefore our chosen Politcians need their political backing at the very least. Until we figure out where Dumbledore stands, we can't abandon our goals now. We will contact your parents. Just as soon as we deal with Lupin, Snape and Black."

"We have the backing of the damn minister—"

"That will only go so far. Most of the Wizengamot may be light wizards, but the decrepit old men and women who hold tight to their traditions will be a problem. The Nation needs new blood. With the announcement of Riddle's death, Bagnold will get the majority behind her, but the moment she utters words like 'Muggle and Muggleborn rights' they'll sooner create their own darklord."

"She's right Nev. We need to do this. For Hermione and her parents…for everyone." Harry's voice joined in, albeit a tad solemn, "The wizarding society at present is a dark lord breeding ground."

Neville opened his mouth to protest, but nothing came out. With a sigh of defeat, he nodded, "Okay. Let's get this done."

He walked into the house leaving Leigh and Harry staring at his back. Harry turned to Leigh but didn't meet his eyes, "I've been thinking. Maybe…maybe we shouldn't transfer our memories to our eleven years old bodies. No child should have memories of killings and war."

She eyed him for a minute, "You spoke to the others about this?"

He nodded, "Since we got here…I don't want him…me…growing up knowing what a shitty life he would have suffered. He should just be a normal kid."

"The memories have already began to seep into their minds, even in their foetal form. The most I can do now is block it, but it won't be permanent. They will show up as dreams, visions…and when or if they start practising Occulmency, everything will come flooding back."

"Luna said something like that…It's better than knowing it's real. At least they'll be older when the memories return…"

Leigh frowned in regret, she walked up to him and pulled him into a hug. He trembled a bit, holding in whatever he was feeling.

"It will work out Harry. And if in the future, mini you land himself in trouble, I'll be there to get him out of it."

Harry sighed and pulled away from her, he gave her a small smile and nod and they walked back into the house. With a strange sense of melancholy, she thought, Time to confront some idiots.

.

Remus Lupin let out a shallow scream as he awoke after his transformation into his human self. He groaned and rolled over, expecting to feel cold dirt or grass, instead he felt something smooth and soft beneath him. With a start he opened his eyes and shot upwards.

'I'm…in a bed?'

He was on his feet instantly, scanning the area for any threats. He was in a prison cell. A rather luxurious one. The floors and walls were clean, there was a plush king sized bed in the centre of the room, with a night stand beside it. A lone chair sat at one corner of the room. There were cloths on it, trousers, buttoned up shirt and trainers on the ground. The only reason he knew it was a prison cell, was the metal bars lining one wall.

He could see another cell opposite his own, almost similar in décor. Someone was in the bed, at least they were breathing.

Realizing he was naked and wandless, he cautiously approached the garments and sniffed them out of habit. He wasn't sure if they were cursed or not, but he preferred wearing the cloths rather than wrapping himself in the silk sheets on the bed.

Just as he tied his trainers, he heard sounds coming from down the halls, footsteps and people chatting. It wasn't improbable that this was a Death Eater's dungeons. But even Malfoy wouldn't bother to rub his wealth into his prisoner's nose like this.

"Wonder if they'd be civil enough to eat breakfast upstairs with us…" a female voice chimed, there was a happy tone to her speech.

Another female replied, "If we get them on our side fast enough, I don't see why not. Keeping them locked up probably won't help us though."

"They'll understand." A male voice joined in.

Lupin pushed himself up against the back wall, away from the bars and whoever his captors were.

"Regulus isn't awake yet…Doesn't seem like Snape is either." The second female voice informed her 'friends'. Regulus? Sirius' little brother? And Snape?

What happened last night?

Three figures, dressed in muggle garments walked into view. One went into the cell opposite his, and the other moved further down the hall.

His visitor was male and had an excited expression on his face, "Hello Moony."

Remus cringed at his old nickname. The last time someone called him that was when he had friends. He didn't blame James or Sirius for thinking he was a death eater, too many werewolves willingly joined Voldemort and they were just solidifying their safety.

He peered at the man greeting him and for a moment his throat went dry, "James?" he stammered.

No, this wasn't James. This man had green eyes. Familiar green eyes.

His visitor chuckled and shook his head, "No, sorry. But hopefully we can get you a meeting with Mr Potter." With that the man opened the cell door and walked in without any fear.

"Why am I here?" Lupin growled half-heartedly. The change last night weakened him. He doubted he could fight this man at the moment, physically or magically.

The man shrugged, "We thought you'd want somewhere comfortable to spend the night. Seeing that it was a full moon and all. How are you feeling? I can call Luna down here to get you in top shape."

Now he was confused. This stranger, who was also his captor and warden, was asking about his health? Maybe it was a trick. Maybe he was still asleep and dreaming.

Why the fuck would he dream about Snape?

"What is the meaning of this?" he heard the man in the opposite cell scream. There was a crunching sound, followed by Snape howling in pain.

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME! I said to stay still! You'll get your answers. Just wait a fucking second." The woman in the cell with Snape snarled at the man. Snape was on the ground, clutching his nose.

The green eyed man sighed and glanced over his shoulders, "Leigh, did you have to hit him?"

Lupin heard a giggle, "Yes."

The man sighed and gave Lupin an 'I give up' look before moving closer to him with his hands out unthreateningly, "I'm Harry by the way. That," He gestured behind him, "Is Leigh. There's some things we need to discuss and…well, you might not take it lightly."

.

.

"You're all insane!" Regulus proclaimed, staring wide-eyed at the assembled individuals. Death's assassins, they called themselves.

Narcissa laughed, "Luna and Leigh, definitely. The others, not so sure."

Snape spoke his voice as condescending as ever, "You came from the future, just to stop a war. Even though you'd already killed the Dark Lord in the future…why?"

"First of all, don't call him the 'Dark Lord'. You sound like an idiot."

The fact that this was coming from the lips of Bellatrix silenced the room. Leigh held in a giggle.

Bellatrix continued, "He was just an fool with a god complex. I won't deny he had power, but he still managed to get killed, over and over again. You saw the memory messages, you saw what future our stupidity led to. Would you rather die for a psychopath, or live for yourself?"

The three men gaped at her, all for different reasons. Snape was wondering if this was someone polyjuiced to look like the formidable witch. Regulus was curious about her outfit, which wasn't covering much. And Lupin, was admiring her curves. He was always so horny after a transformation.

"Your boss is dead. His horocruxes will soon be gone. Minister Bagnold will announce it tomorrow. We need to round up all the death eaters and hand them over. At least until Narcissa's plans for a rehab centre pulls through. I may not like that idea, but less work for my friends and I. Now, are you with us or not?" Leigh's unflinching tone and glaring eyes made the three young men uncomfortable and a wee bit scared.

They didn't have another option, it was join them or live the rest of their lives in Azkaban. Lupin was the only one with another option.

With nods, some a bit reluctant, the three nodded.

Leigh smiled and clapped once, "Excellent. Now, if you two would stretch out your arms, I'll get rid of the pesky tattoo on your arms."

"Impossible. This is done by dark magic. Only dark magic can remove it." Snape argued hopelessly. He would know this because he'd researched the mark and didn't like what he'd found.

Leigh rolled her eyes and stepped closer to him, grabbing his arm and exposing the faded tattoo, "Nothing's impossible handsome."

Her comment caused several people to stare at her, some with incredulous glares. She caught his surprised expression and chuckled.

"Severus, you need a self esteem boost. You're a decent looking block. Just take care of the hair and you'll be the next Alan Rickman."

Only Cedric and Luna appeared to get the reference, which only made her grin widely at their face to palm actions.

Snape wasn't paying much attention to what she was doing to his arm. He couldn't control his hormonal body or thoughts due to the very attractive female's closeness to him. It didn't help that she had on a low cut top and was leaning over, giving him enough fuel for imaginings later.

A sharp pain in his arm cut off his thought and he let out a shallow scream. However, it ended as soon as it began. He looked down to his arm and gawked at the unblemished skin. His eyes moved back to Leigh's, she smiled, winked and moved towards Regulus.

Regulus didn't wait for her to approach, he quickly got to his feet and exposed his arm to her, causing her to chuckle happily. She held his wrist in one and and ran her fingers over the damned mark slowly, pressing slightly. As she lifted her fingers off his skin, the tattoo seemed to gather into a mass of black and was drawn out in the form of dense black smoke. The smoke lingered in the air before disappearing, leaving his arm unmarked. Before he could stop himself, Regulus leaped forward and hugged her.

She pushed him away lightly and gritted her teeth, "A thank you would have sufficed."

Regulus watched as she quickly moved away from him and stood beside the one named Cedric, who smiled down at her and drew her under his arms.

Harry approached the two men with a grin, "So? How does it feel being free?"

Snape answered the man, who was the son of his best friend and arch enemy. With a satisfied smile, the young potion master said, "Bloody fantastic."

The message he received from his future self was precise and ultimately believable. There were some things you could only share with yourself, his future self understood this. He needed to put his pettiness behind him and help fix this world. But before he could do that, he needed to reconcile and apologize to his childhood friend.

Regulus had similar thoughts as he walked towards his three cousins. He needed their help with his mother, then they'd approach his brother.

Lupin cautiously approached Harry, who saw him approach and smiled, "You said there's a way to...cure me."

Harry nodded and gestured to Luna, "Our mad scientist over there discovered the cure. In an alternate universe no less."

"Can it be reproduced here?" Lupin asked with wide eyes. Harry glanced at Luna, who giggled and bounced over to the men. She grabbed Remus' arm and proceeded to drag him out of the large meeting room. Harry caught Snape's curious eyes and grinned.

"Why don't you joined them Mr Snape? I'm sure Luna would appreciate the interest and assistance."

The man didn't need to be told twice. Harry found himself a bit out of sorts at the young potion master's completely different demeanor. War really changed people. Enough reason to fix this mess quickly.

Cedric's voice drew the attention of everyone in the room, "Alright, we've got Riddle and his soul fragments. Only one remains intact, to keep him in wraith form until the Minister announces his disposal. You all know your next assignments. Let's get them done by the weekend. You're dismissed."

Harry watched as the Black sisters followed by the Grangers and Tonks left the room. All that remained were the original team and the familiars. He quickly made his way over to Hermione and sat beside her on a love seat. Neville was staring out the window, his jaw set and his eyes hooded. Leigh and Cedric stood closer to the exit, their arms around each other. It was one of the few times Harry had seen them act romantically toward each other.

There was a silence in the room that made the team on edge. Soon, they'd have to leave this world. Some permanently. Their memories would be retained in their younger selves, although locked away for the foreseeable future.

Harry watched Leigh closely, the way she seemed to cling to Cedric. There was a haunted look in her eyes, like she was hiding something from them. Cedric seemed to notice it as well but he sighed in resignation. He knew what was haunting the usually carefree woman, Harry summarized.

He had a feeling he knew as well but couldn't bring himself to question his pseudo big sister. He noticed Hermione was watching the exchange with a tight sad smile. Her hands sought out his and gripped it, hard.

Neville sighed loudly and spoke without turning from the window, "We're all going to...not exist after this. Right?"

Harry and Hermione turned to stare at him. Hermione spoke, "Our memories will be locked in our younger bodies. We won't seize to exist, Neville."

"It's a necessary evil." Cedric added, a bit emotionless. He hadn't stopped staring at Leigh, who'd turned away from him and stared at the blank walls.

Neville smiled sadly, "We knew this when we signed up for this. It's just only now beginning to seem real."

Harry mirrored his smile, "At least we're close to fixing this world, for ourselves, mate."

Neville turned to him and nodded. He remained silent as he turned back to the window.

The room descended into more silence. This time Leigh broke the silence, "I'll always be there for you all. In the shadows." She stared at Cedric when she said this. Harry's suspicions were confirmed by Cedric's curt nod.

He watched as Cedric kissed Leigh lightly on the lips, before leaving the room.

Leigh glanced at the other three in the room, who turned wide eyes at her.

Hermione stood, her eyes stinging with oncoming tears, "No...he's..."

Leigh sighed, swallowing a cry, "He'll join you all...where he belongs. In this world. With his family. I've monopolized him for long enough."

"But—" Hermione began, only to have Harry cut her off by grabbing her hands. She looked down at him, he shook his head.

"It's already been discussed Mya. This was his discussion." Leigh said in a hollow voice.

Neville half-growled, "He chose to leave you?"

Leigh laughed bitterly, "This is his last mission for Death. This was always going to be his last mission. It was their contract. He put it off long enough, for me. Now, he has to complete it."

"What about you? What's your contract with Death?" Hermione hissed harshly, not to her sister, but to the injustice.

"There was never a contract between Death and me." Leigh shook her head, trying to shake the sad thoughts away, "I was contracted to Fate, but she...Death is the only reason I still exist. I'm indebted to him for the rest of this...existence."

Harry stood and approached her, "So...he won't remember you? Will we remember you if our memories restore themselves?"

"You all will. Cedric...will not be able to and has chosen not to risk his younger self's life by incorporating the memories into his three year old body."

For the second time that morning, Harry pulled her into his arms. Hermione and Neville quickly joined the embrace.

After a few minutes they stepped away from her, to find her eyes wet with tears. Neville stroked away the few that escaped and smiled at her, "I refuse to believe that you're easily forgotten. The notion is complete shit."

She laughed at him, her tears soon stopped, "Enough of this emotional bullshit. Let's got take care of business."

.

Godric's Hollow - following day, late evening

.

James and Sirius walked into the small cottage and found Lily pacing in the living room. There was a cold pot of tea of the table and the smell of cleaning products permitting the room. Lily was trying to keep herself busy.

She turned worried green eyes to the arrivals and rushed towards her husband, drawing him into an embrace. Her round belly prevented the tight hug she was going for.

"Have you found Peter?"

James and Sirius glanced at each other, both their expressions were hard but sorrowful. James nodded.

Lily glanced between the men, before pulling her husband to the couch and pushing him lightly to sit. Sirius remained silent as he moved to sit in one of the armchairs. James choked back a sob and leaned forward, burying his face in his hands. Lily watched his actions worriedly and placed a hand on his back, rubbing slowly.

"What—" Lily began but was cut off by her husband's broken words.

"Peter betrayed us! He was a death eater!"

It took two hours for James to calm done, two more for Lily. Sirius, surprisingly was the one keeping a level head and comforting the young couple. Of course, that was also due to the fact that his brother, had apparently aided in the destruction of You-know-who.

.

The day had started like any other in the climate that their society had been growing accustomed to, a day ruled by war. But by mid day, it seemed that their world was turned on his head, with one single announcement by the Minister—The Dark Wizard Voldemort Is Dead!

The newspapers were littered with the headline. The single Wizarding radio network wasn't different. Throughout the British Wizarding World, there was a silent panic and a sense of hopefulness in the air. The public called for proof. The Minister provided it. The wraith of Tom Riddle Jr aka Voldemort was brought forth during that afternoon's press conference with the minister. The 'Heroes' responsible we're also introduced, which only proved to shake the already unstable public further. Three suspected Death Eaters and a Werewolf.

The Minister had claimed to have formed the secret task force to infiltrate the DE association and find the Dark Wizard's weakness. They were aided by independent assassins, those assassins would remain anonymous. The Minister danced around the question of how many witches and wizards were killed by her so called task force during their time with the DEA and refused to mention anything of the assassins. She did drop hints, which led most at the conference to believe that the sudden decrease in DE activity and the deaths of many known and suspected DEs was because of the Secret Assassins.

She would face some criticism for her secrecy, but the public was desperate and she provided some relief.

That wasn't to say everyone believed her of the Dark wizard's death. Some would die of old age believing that the feared He who must not be named was still alive. Albums Dumbledore was one of them. He had already began to lay out a plan to end the half blood. It was a plan that would take decades to complete but it was his plan and he knew what was best for everyone.

The entire day was chaotic at best. The Ministry itself had thinned greatly when many of the employees being found with the dark mark or links to DE activity. The one that seemed to caused the most noise was Barty Crouch Jr. His father was almost dragged out of the Ministry and maimed, but was somewhat protected by the Minister. Of course, being held in cell in the Department of Mysteries wasn't something most would see as a reprise. He would be held until the trial of his son and other death eaters.

It was the day that set about changes for the Wizarding Community. Years later, when kids asked their parents what life was like when they lived during the war and when it all changed, many parents would reply, the day Minister Bagnold held the ordinary glass jar with the wraith of Tom Riddle Jr within it, just before pulling out a golden locket, spoke Parseltongue and stabbed the locket with the Gryffindor sword.

No one, beside the Team and their associates knew that it was Harry Potter, poly juiced as the Minister, who ended Tom Riddle for good.

.

.

**Good? Bad? So so?**

**I contemplated writing more, but settled for An omake or epilogue. Next chapter though. We'll see a snippet of Harry and Neville confronting their parents and convincing them to not trust Dumbles.**

**Tell me, are you guys interested in another story, showing the kids growing up in a semi normal life? And maybe going to school and all that jazz?**


End file.
